The Ancient's Revival
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: 2 twins with special powers show up at Hogwarts. With new friends and another enemy joining Draco Malfoy and his band The trio plus one other fight each other and learn about a past before magic ever existed. cross over MutantX and charmed.
1. The Train Ride Home

Harry Potter and The Ancient's Revival

By:

Star Healer (S.H) & SnakeTalker (S.T)

**

* * *

**

**WARNING**: This story is a bit of a cross of Mutant X, Harry Potter, which is the main one and Charmed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's, so do not sue me! If you do, I will just run away and hide. You'll never find me. HAHA.

**S.T AN**: My co-Author Star Healer and I hope you like it. Our other co-Authored story called "Harry Potter and the Brush with Death" Went over really well so we decided to do another one. Hope you like it. PS. NO FLAME'S! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**Chapter 1: the Train Ride Home**

On the Hogwarts Express Harry sat looking out of the train window. His thoughts drifted from the scenery passing by to his summer. He was excited to learn he could go to the Burrow after his birthday.

He and the Weasley's excluding Ron, had decided it was high time to get Ron and Hermione together. They all knew they felt for each other. The only problem was they didn't realize it yet.

So they had made a plan, Ron and Hermione were often left alone, and sent to do things together. But one day wile the trio and Ginny were outside doing homework, it got to be too much.

Harry stood up abruptly and had dragged Ron while he motioned Ginny to bring Hermione. Hey pushed them into the shed by the house and said,

"Listen either you to talk about what you feel for each other, OR I will personally sit out here and keep you in here. The only visitor you will have will be when you are delivered food, and cloths."

"I agree with Harry on this. BYE!" Ginny replied happily as she closed the door with a wink to Harry.

That was all it took and after a day they found the too snoging senseless. Which mind you they didn't want to see?

When they noticed Harry, Ginny, Fred and George watching they blushed. Harry smiled at the look on their faces. A mix of embarrassment and happiness adorned their faces. But it was short lived; Hermione had called his name and caught his attention.

"Come on Harry, We have to go or we'll be late for a carriage and I don't want to walk." Hermione replied while getting up.

"Sorry 'Mione. Just thinking about this summer! The look on your face was great." Harry laughed. And Ron's ears turned pink.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, your embarrassing Ron. She laughed as well.

When they made their way to a carriage they noticed that it was the last one. They were luck there was even one left. When Harry climbed in first he noticed two girls sitting on the right side.

The one on the far side was short with shiny black, mid back length hair and deep onyx eyes that shone in the moon light. The one beside her was almost a replica, except her eyes were more hazel than anything else and also had the same length of beautiful black hair.

"Hi, I'm Emma Cardigan and this is my fraternal twin sister Julia Cardigan. I've heard all about you three. I am so glad to finally meet the trio." Emma stated.

As they sat down Harry spoke up, "Hello, I'm Harry potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Like wise I'm sure." The short girl replied with a sneer in a sarcastic voice.

"So you first years? You're new here." Ron asked

"No, we were transferred from Drumstag. We're in fifth year, like you I assume." Emma replied.

Soon the carriage came to a stop and they all climbed out. Before heading on Harry gave one last look at the thersals, he wished every time he thought of them that he could never see them.

When they got to the entrance hall they stopped and looked at the twins.

"Well just wait here and Professor McGonigal will be with you to take you and the first years to get sorted." Hermione replied.

"Good luck, bye." Harry replied.

When McGonigal dragged the new group inside the hall stilled. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the attention of the entire hall was on him.

"First before we start I wish to say we have some exchange students with us today. I would like to ask Julia and Emma Cardigan to please come forward to be sorted first. They will be heading into fifth year." And he sat down.

"Cardigan, Emma." McGonigal replied and placed the hat on her head as she sat down on the stool.

"_Well, well, well. Another one. You can be cunning and devious when you need to be. But yet you are very smart and extremely loyal. But what is this, courage. You would face death for a friend or loved one if it meant to save their life. Yes I know where you belong."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cardigan, Julia."

"_Ah, like your sister in a lot of ways. But you tend to be more the Slytherin. But You would do best in another, yes that is were I will put you. He among his friends will need you."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Julia's mouth hung open, how could it do this? She had grown up a Slytherin, after all her most trusted friend and father are in Slytherin. She had to talk to him, this was not happening to her it was not happening.

She reluctantly sat down next to Emma who was beside Ron. She looked over to the Slytherin's. Her eyes trailed over every student till she came to Draco. She smiled at him and was happy when she got one back.

After dinner she saw the trio leave and headed to her sister. She gave one last look to Draco and noticed he was watching her and she nodded to the door. As if taking her hint he headed to the door and turned to his left.

"Emma, I have to talk to Draco about something. Okay?" Julia asked.

"Yeah sure I know you wanted to be with him. So go on, the pass word is Jitter bug's." and Emma left with a smile on her face as she rushed to catch up with her new friends.

She rushed out the door of the great hall and turned left and followed the halls. Soon she came to a stop as she saw Draco leaning against the wall.

"So, a Slytherin in Gryffindor's clothing. Who would have thought?" Draco replied with a playful smirk.

"Don't you dare even remind me, did you see the look on my uncle's face? I can't believe it. I mean, Emma has always been a Gryffindor but me? This is insulting, I am anything but!" She stated heatedly.

"I know love, believe me. I have had a first had look at you. And you are truly a Slytherin.' He turned serious for a moment (AN no pun intended) 'You do know that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are enemies." He started.

"I know, just don't insult me with anything personal okay? You know what not to use." She stated her eyes down cast.

"About that, we can see each other in private, I won't say anything to you or Emma and it will be as if I am ignoring you okay? It's better than knowing I'm hurting you." He said.

"Okay, I would like that a lot better. And you know that if you did insult me you would get it real good the next time we met. I haven't forgotten how to do a nipple twister r an Indian burn ya know." Julia said with a fake evil smirk.

"How could I forget? My nipples still hurt from the one at the end of last week." And with that they hugged each other and went to their separate dormitories.


	2. Detention Already

Harry Potter and The Ancients Revival

By:

Star Healer (S.H) & SnakeTalker (S.T)

* * *

**_Previously:_**

"About that, we can see each other in private, I won't say anything to you or Emma and it will be as if I am ignoring you okay? It's better than knowing I'm hurting you." He said.

"Okay, I would like that a lot better. And you know that if you did insult me you would get it real good the next time we met. I haven't forgotten how to do a nipple twister or an Indian burn ya know." Julia said with a fake evil smirk.

"How could I forget? My nipples still hurt from the one at the end of last week." And with that they hugged each other and went to their separate dormitories.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Detention Already?**

The next day was the first day of classes. Ron climbed out of bed and after getting dressed, shock Harry awake.

"Come on mate, it's time for breakfast. We have to go or 'Mione will kill us." He replied.

"'M up, 'm up." Harry slurred as he came out of his sleep.

In the common room they could see Hermione sitting with Emma and Julia on one of the couches. As soon as she saw them she got up and headed to them.

"Took you long enough. Come on, we have to get t breakfast, get our schedules and get to potions." She replied.

"Damn, Hermione how do you know we have potions first?' he turned to Harry and said, 'How on earth does she know everything?"

"Honestly Ronald, We _always _have potions first thing and with Slytherin. And don't curse." She chided.

Heading down to the great hall she had this horrible feeling come over her. The feeling that you get when you think some one is following you. But she brushed it off, it was only other students heading to breakfast like them.

But she couldn't ignore it any longer, she turned around with a twist and before any one could warn the person her fist came flying out and connected hard with some ones face.

"Watch where you put those Granger. You could put some ones eye out." Malfoy replied rubbing his face. A bruise was starting to form.

"Nice shot 'Mione." Harry replied.

"Brilliant." Ron said.

"What are you doing following us Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Just to see if you three had gotten detention for anything yet. You can't seem to go one year with out one. Mudblood" Malfoy sneered.

Julia just looked at him from a ways away, and nodded her hello. She wanted to say it out loud so he could hear him. But this was for the best.

Emma looked at Draco with her eyes narrowed. Don't get her wrong they all grew up together, they were best friends. But she didn't like it when Draco called others inappropriate names like that.

"Draco, you should watch what you say to her. She may be muggle borne but she knows a lot of curses and jinxes." Emma warned in a friendly tone.

Ron and Harry just starred at her, 'Did she just call him Draco?' they thought.

"Ron, close your mouth you'll catch flies." Julia replied as she passed them and kept walking.

"But…b…she…he. Hun?" Ron said flabbier-gassted.

"Honestly Ron, she called Malfoy, Draco, which is his given name you know. There is nothing wrong with it." Hermione replied in a huff.

"Come on, we have to go to breakfast or we'll be late." Hermione replied and directed the group away.

Emma looked back to Draco and smiled at him. And unlike him, he smiled back. Not his usual smirk or sneer, but an actual, genuine smile.

First was Potions and as usual Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back. Emma had decided to sit with them, while her sister decided to sit more toward the front, which consequently was near Draco.

Soon Professor Snape came barging in with his cloak billowing behind him. He stood at the front and waved his wand at the board. He looked at Julia and Emma and smiled. Turning to the rest of the class he replied.

"Follow the directions on the board.' He turned to Neville and added. 'And don't blow anything up! This potion is called Draught of the living dead. And as such, you will be in partners with the one beside you. I wouldn't dare leave you to your own accord with such a dangerous potion. NOW GET TO WORK!" He bellowed and sat down to grade some papers.

Harry and Ron were together making their potion when Snape looked up at them. He was just in time to see Harry drop in belladonna. His hand was shaking uncontrollably.

Harry could hear every one talking; the room was filled with voices. He could scarcely make out what he was doing it was so distracting.

Ron noticed Snape looking at them and turned to Harry. He noticed Harry was shaking and had his eyes closed as if trying to make out what some one was saying.

"Harry? Hey mate. You okay?" he whispered, but his voice went on deaf ears.

Snape got up and walked over to them. Hermione turned to them, feeling something was wrong. She saw him shacking too and she shakes him to get his attention.

"Mr. Potter, if you plan on dropping belladonna in to your potion then you best duck in cover. You will have that potion all over the place and find your self a ice little detention. Do you even listen to me?" he asked with indignation.

Harry could hear some one talking to him, he thought it was Ron. But he couldn't make it out. It was like two Ron's were talking at once.

Harry's hand loosened on the belladonna and it fell into the potion. Soon the entire class room was covered in a purple potion.

"DETENTION MR. POTTER." Snape shouted and Harry started and looked up.

"Professor? What…' Harry started but noticed his had over the desk were his cauldron was and the room covered in a potion, their potion. 'I did it didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter you did. And earned 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight at 7:00. Class dismissed.' Snape walked to the front of his class and turned around. 'Potter, stay behind." And he sat down at his desk.

"Do you want us to wait out side for you Harry?" Emma asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll meet you at Transfiguration. Ron tell McGonigal I might be late." And he walked over to his professor.

"Mr. Potter, I believe blowing up cauldrons is Mr. Longbottom's job. Care to tell me what was so interesting that you had to not pay attention to what you were doing?" he asked when the door closed.

Snape got up and flicked his wand and the room instantly cleaned itself. The potion that once covered the walls vanished.

"I… um sorry professor. I was just thinking about something. It caught my attention, it won't happen again Professor." Harry replied.

"Fine, it had better not. Dismissed." He replied and sat down at his desk.

The rest of the day went by with out another incident. They were in their common room and Hermione was doing her homework. And as usual trying to get the others to do theirs was well.

Draco had come up to them after dinner and remarked how he knew he would get detention.

"Just can't go one day with out one. I can't believe you got detention already. Jeeze scar head, maybe you'll be the only one in Hogwarts history to have the most detentions during their school years here." He said with a laugh and had left.

He hated Malfoy with a vengeance, he was a stuck up and pampered junior death eater in training to him. And that would never change.

"So what was that all about in Potions today Harry?" Hermione asked.

Emma and Ron looked over to him and waited for an answer. He looked up and made sure no one was around to hear. Julia looked up from her book she was reading in the corner. Deciding it was not important what his excuse was, she went back to reading.

"I got this terrible migraine. And I swear I could hear people talking. But I couldn't make it out, there was too many people." He replied.

"But Harry, no one was talking during class." Emma replied.

"Hey listen guys I'll talk to you later, I have to head to detention now. Don't wait up." Harry exclaimed and headed out the portrait.

Harry quietly made his way down to the potions class room, where Snape was sure to be waiting. When he came up to the door he knocked vigorously and entered at the growled "Enter" that came from beyond.

"You will be cleaning all the cauldrons in this class. It is quite fitting seeing as how you ruined my classroom using one." Snape sneered.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied and got to work.

He headed to a bench that had several cauldrons and cleaning supplies with a scrub brush and gloves. He started to work when he heard it again.

'Damn Potter, always ruining everything. And what is up with him? It's as if he was in a room of rampaging screaming little babies.' Snape thought.

Harry looked up from his cauldron and looked at Snape, but when he heard him again he noticed Snape's lips weren't moving.

'Could have stopped talking when I looked up.' Harry reasoned and went back to work.

"Get to work Potter." Snape replied as he noticed Harry had stopped for a moment as if listening to something.

'He's going to be the end of me!'

"What was that sir?" Harry asked looking back up at his professor.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. I think you need to see Madame Pomphrey and get your hearing checked. It seems to have gone just as your eye sight." He spat.

"Sorry Professor."

After two hours of scrubbing, rinsing, polishing and stacking cauldrons Harry stood up fro his place.

"Can I go now professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dismissed. And be warned, I will be ready for your next detention. Knowing you, you'll get another some time soon."

And Harry left, his mind buzzed with what he heard, Snape was talking, but he said he wasn't. Was he hearing thing like in second year? But no, Snape wasn't a snake.

'Have I gone crazy like they all thought in second year? Snape is definitely no snake. No matter how much he acts or looks like one!'

Harry, in his confused state headed back up to bed. In the morning what he had heard would be all a dream, an illusion. He had just imagined it and that was the way he liked it.


	3. Quidditch Discoveries

Harry Potter and the Ancient's Revival

By:

Star Healer & SnakeTalker

_**Previously: **_

And Harry left, his mind buzzed with what he heard, Snape was talking, but he said he wasn't. Was he hearing thing like in second year? But no, Snape wasn't a snake.

'Have I gone crazy like they all thought in second year? Snape is definitely no snake. No matter how much he acts or looks like one!'

Harry, in his confused state headed back up to bed. In the morning what he had heard would be all a dream, an illusion. He had just imagined it and that was the way he liked it.

**Chapter 3: Quidditch Discoveries**

The next day Gryffindor and Slytherin had they're first flying lesson of the year with Madame Hootch. The famous trio was walking outside talking with Emma and their other classmates. Julia was dragging her feet slowly walking behind the group. Hermione holding tight to Ron's hand really nervous about this lesson. Julia was smiling evilly quietly humming the wedding song for no real reason; she was just in a weird mood. The group passes by Draco as they exit the school, which was leaning against the wall of the school.

"Is the little Mud blood still afraid to fly?" He smirks evilly.

"Malfoy would you just leave us alone for once?" Ron says before moving to walk by him.

Draco gets up and Grabb and Goral come out of no where and stand in front of the Gryffindor's. "Not so fast Weasel, can't I just get something off my mind.

Ron lets go of Hermione's hand and holds both hands up in fists.

"No, because nothing good would ever come out of that mouth."

Draco steps forward towards Ron "Why you little weasel!" raising his hands to strike him."

Harry quickly steps between the two of them knowing a teacher could come at any moment and anyone of them could get into trouble.

"Come on lets get to class." He says before pushing past Draco and his goons.

The others fallow him, Hermione pulling Ron along who still looks like he wants to fight. Emma passes by with kind of a half smile on her face for Crabb and Goyal don't know that they know each other. Draco moves to the side more to let Julia walk by she smiles and nods at Draco before heading after the other Gryffindor's.

The class starts the same as always Madam Hootch making them practices the basics from getting the broom to come to them, to hovering over the ground for a moment and then their feet returning to the ground. Everyone was getting better with each passing year, more students able to get the broom to come to them on the first or second command.

Julia was getting bored with this easy stuff and kept looking around at the other students her eyes meeting up with Draco's a couple times but only for a moment. A couple of her fingers twirling her hair as she stood there waiting for the teacher to get them to do something else.

As Hermione stood holding her broom nervously, she was watching Ron, Harry and the other Gryffindor's practices, her eyes pass by Julia and she notices that she is smiling at someone. She knows that the Gryffindor's are across from the Slytherin and so it had to be a Slytherin that she was smiling at. She turns her gaze to the ground shaking her head, that can't be right she thinks

Slytherin and Gryffindor's are enemies!

As she looks up and at Julia again she notices she is smiling at someone again. Hermione slowly lets her eyes wonder to the other house and toward were Julia is smiling and is shocked as she returns her gaze to the ground. Julia is smiling at Malfoy. Shakes her head, no this can't be, I'm seeing things.

At this moment Madame Hootch speaks up again "ok class everyone turn to the ground. Ok... now for something a little harder. Around the school year there are obstacles that you are going to try out. You will fly on your broom fallowing the markers that have been placed in the courtyard. You will fly until you get to an obstacle then you will either have to fly under it, fly around it, or use one hand to shoot a spell to get it out of you way. You will go in groups of two and it will be teams form the same houses so that we can have a Gryffindor Slytherin match at the end. Grabb, Goal you will go first."

There was a great mutter rose from the two houses and Grabb and Goal took off. No one sure what was going to be found in this competition? Everyone waited for Grabb and Goal to get back to talk to them, will the Slytherin's.

Hermione was a little nervous about this but her thoughts were not really on the test. Julia has stopped looking at Malfoy at this point but she couldn't get the feeling out of her head that something was going on. That Julia might be planning a way to get to Harry or any of them with Malfoy's help. Ron was trying to calmly talk to Hermione at this point before he went off for his turn, but she just kept nodding her head.

"Julia, Hermione you too are up next." Madame Hootch called out after a while.

Julia kind of rolled her eyes and gave one last look at Draco before heading towards the teacher to get started. Hermione had seen this and it just got her madder.

Julia got an early head start and this got Hermione mad but she tried her best to calm herself down. She was slowly catching up as they got to the first obstacle. It was a fall in log, there was room to go under it but Hermione watched as Julia jumped the log and landed back on her broom, Hermione grumbled as she went under it. It continued like this the rest of the course Hermione catching up at parts where they had to do spells but falling behind again. They were neck to neck up to one part were they came to an obstacle that Hermione couldn't figure out how to get by and Julia had disappeared. Hermione landed as softly as she could grumble.

Julia's next opponent was Harry, as they were doing the course and Harry and herself were switching back and forth between who was in front she was trying to decide if she wanted to race Draco or if she should let Harry. In the end Harry accidentally knocked something in her way and got away from her having him win that race. As she landed Julia gave Draco a quick annoyed and good luck smile at him.

Draco and Harry were the last two to go for the winning match. Harry ended up coming back first and Draco kind of went into a fit about how Harry had created, though none of the Gryffindor's. Julia tried to smile but she was upset about Harry winning. Hermione saw it all over her face.

They have a bit of a break before there next class so Julia pretends to go to the school but hides waiting for Draco. Hermione had told the others to go on ahead and that she would catch up to them. She watches Julia disappear from sight then Malfoy a couple minutes later. She turns a corner to see Julia resting her head on Malfoy's shoulder and him looking to be comforting her. With a slight gasp she turns and hurries into the school. Hermione doesn't know what to do with what she saw.

Hermione doesn't do anything with her information wanting to learn more before she talked to Harry or anyone. So she waits until after classes end to confront Julia.

Hermione waits for Julia to be alone, which doesn't take long for them to be the only ones in the common room, before walking over to talk.

"What are you doing talking to a Slytherin like you are buddies?" Hermione asks.

"Sorry girl don't know what you are talking about!" Julia replied without looking up from her books.

"I saw you smiling at Malfoy, looking upset when Harry won the contest in flying class today, then having him comfort you later?" She basically yells at this point.

"SO little miss perfect is spying on the lest perfect ones for Harry potter is she now?" she asks trying not to snap like Draco does.

"I am not spying for Harry,' Hermione states 'I don't like it when people do things behind other peoples backs. Plans to hurt or even embarrass other people."

Julia rolls her eyes though hopes Hermione doesn't see it. "Go bother someone one who cares" she spits out.

"You are a Gryffindor, you should care." Hermione screams.

"Wouldn't be if I had chosen" Julia states to herself in a whisper.

Hermione picks up a book from a near by table and throws it like a Frisbee at Julia, it merely missing her head. "Will you look at me when you talk, please?" She yells.

Julia looks up slowly, starting to pack up her books, "I have nothing to say to you or anyone else in your "famous trio." She states getting up and heading for the dormitories.

Hermione grabs her wrist pulling her back "Yes you do, Harry is a friend"

Julia pulls her arm away, "maybe he is, maybe his not" she says before turning and walking away upstairs.


	4. Future Shock

Harry Potter and the Ancient's Revival

By:

SnakeTalker & Star Healer

_**Previously: **_

Hermione picks up a book from a near by table and throws it like a Frisbee at Julia, it merely missing her head. "Will you look at me when you talk, please?" She yells.

Julia looks up slowly, starting to pack up her books, "I have nothing to say to you or anyone else in your "famous trio." She states getting up and heading for the dormitories.

Hermione grabs her wrist pulling her back "Yes you do, Harry is a friend"

Julia pulls her arm away, "maybe he is, maybe his not" she says before turning and walking away upstairs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Future Shock**

Ron looked up at Hermione and Julia, she had just stormed off to their dormitories. In all the years they had known her, she was never violent like that.

"What was that all about 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you've never been violent like that before." Harry agreed.

Hermione, knowing that she had to tell them, headed to them and sat down. She took a deep breath and began to tell them that she didn't like Harry. She didn't want to tell them anything else because she didn't know if what she thought was true yet or not. She had to do some research on them first.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted. He couldn't believe it that she did not like Harry.

"It's okay if she doesn't like me. It's not like it's apart of the rules or anything. Just leave her be." Harry stated.

Not having the time to argue, since it was getting late, Hermione opened and then shut her mouth. After all, Harry was kinda right. But she still couldn't help it.

"Fine, it's getting late, I'm off to bed now. See you in the morning." She replied and headed up as well.

"Well, shall we go to bed mate? Or do our homework?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"BED!" they exclaimed together.

It was a wonderful night out the moon was full, the star's were out and the grounds were alive with the creatures f the night. It would have been better, had one of the trio not been having a dream, or rather, a nightmare.

Ron lie in his bed, tossing and turning. He couldn't get comfortable in his sleep. He was in a room that was too dark to see, he called for his friends but no one answered.

He heard some one breathing but couldn't find the person.

"Who's there?" he called.

But no one answered, the breathing continued but it never once relayed it's position or who it was. Ron, was begging to panic.

The air in the room went cold, it chilled him to the bone, his breath caught in his throat. He had felt this before, just only the year before last in third.

He tried to clear his mind, think of a good thought, anything that made him happy, but he was lacking at the moment.

'How had a dementor gotten into the school? Am I even in the school?' he thought.

But he must be, he remembered being in Defense class, the teacher was giving them a practical test today. They all had to enter a room two by two and get from side a to side b.

It was much like a course yard. But it had creatures, bogarts, gribly planks and others. But he wasn't afraid of Dementor's, Harry was.

But that could only mean Harry was with him, but where was he?

"Harry? Where are you? Say something mate." He called into the darkness.

Sweat shone off of his forehead, he shivered in his sleep, he could hear a woman screaming a blood curdling scream, begging and unseen force to spare an innocent's life. But the cold calculated laugh sent more violent shivers down his spine.

He walked forward a bit and stumbled on a body, he bent down and touched the person. He shock them lightly to revive them to get some kind of stir, he hope it was his best friend. But then another voice deep down hoed it wasn't, for this person seemed dead, but they could very well be just unconscious.

He pulled out his want, thinking of when he met Harry he shouted

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." The darkness began to recede, not much but he could see the face of the person at his feet.

He fell to his knees…

It was Harry.

Ron shot up in his bed, it was morning and time to start the day. Shaking slightly, he got out of bed and padded over to his best mates bed. Pulling the curtains aside, he found Harry sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Harry…Harry wake up it's time for breakfast." Ron gasped out.

Seeing Harry wake he went about his usual routine and got ready for their classes. He kept reminding himself, 'it was a dream, just a dream.' But it had scared him greatly to find Harry like that.

A few days passed as usual, nothing had happened to Harry, Hermione or Emma. It was Friday during Defense class at the end of the day. The day was warm and sunny. The quartet couldn't wait for the weekend to begin.

"Okay, today we will be heading to a spare room for a small test. You will go through a course containing creature, none harmless ones. We will see if you remembered anything you have been taught over the years. You will enter two at a time incase anything goes wrong you can get me. Now get up and lets go." Professor Vasinitie relied.

After a walk to a classroom near the astronomy tower the stopped outside two doors.

"Alright, you enter this left one and will exit through the right. Now, first up, Miss Granger and Miss Emma Cardigan.

After a few minutes they emerged with big smiles on their faces. Immediately heading toward Harry and Ron, others in the class began to ask what it was like.

"It was so fun, all the creatures. It was great, wasn't it Hermione?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it was very informing, we got to use our knowledge we learned previously it was great." She agreed.

After a few more pairs it was Harry and Ron's turn to enter.

"Hey Ron, just so you know, my bogart, it turns into a Dementor. So make sure you have your patronus spell handy." Harry warned with a smile.

Ron smiled back but it faltered, this reminded of his dream a few days back.

When they entered, it was a maze of obstacles. There were marshes, then a sand dunes and more. Then at the end was chest, no doubt holding the bogart.

"Good luck mate." Ron replied and they started off.

When they neared the end neck and neck, Ron's inside began to turn. He had a feeling he should stop Harry, to tell him his dream. But it was just that a dream nothing more.

But when Harry opened his chest the room went dark, he could feel the cold seep into his skin and his very soul.

He couldn't see anything; the room was devoid of happiness. But he knew there was some one he should be helping. He heard a faint voice but he could hardly hear it.

Soon the voice stopped and he could hear breathing, he was worried, who was it and what did they want? Where was he, he was in school last.

'That's it, I'm in school, HARRY!'

"Harry? Where are you? Say something mate." Ron called, but he got nothing in response.

He started to hear a woman screaming just like his dream, begging her attacker to spare her son's life. But the person just laughed mercilessly as he called "Avada Kedavera."

Ron stumbled forward, and nearly tripped over a body. He automatically knew it was Harry, if the dream told him anything, it told him this.

Gathering his strength he thought of his friends, and how they met. He called the words and the darkness lifted.

He saw Harry on the floor, his brown covered in cold sweat. He shouted "Ridiculous." And the now spider and it diapered into the chest.

Ron, kneeled down by his fallen friend, he couldn't imagine why Harry had had so much trouble like this. He was great at the spell. It was something he most definitely would ask when he woke up. But for now, he grabbed Harry and hauled him up to his feet. Leaning his best mate on his shoulder he headed to the exit and called for the professor.

All the students were shocked to see Harry unconscious as Professor Vasinitie opened the door and made to go in.

'After all I have heard about how strong he is, how could this happen? There most certainly is something wrong.' Vasinitie thought.

"Take him to the hospital wing, Miss Granger, Miss Emma; help him out would you please. I will be there soon with the headmaster. The rest of you, class is dismissed. Have a good early weekend."

"What happened to him Ron? He's always been able to handle a dementor." Hermione said her voice etched with worry.

"I don't know, something must be wrong but I don't know what." Ron replied.

"Do you think it has to do with the incident on potions?" Emma asked. She was frightened for her new friend. She heard so much from Uncle Snape about him, how could he have been hurt so badly like this?


	5. Voices like no other

Harry Potter and the Ancients Revival

By:

Star Healer & Curiosity100

_**Previously:**_

"What happened to him Ron? He's always been able to handle a dementor." Hermione said her voice etched with worry.

"I don't know, something must be wrong but I don't know what." Ron replied.

"Do you think it has to do with the incident on potions?" Emma asked. She was frightened for her new friend. She heard so much from Uncle Snape about him, how could he have been hurt so badly like this?

**Chapter 5: **

Ron, Hermione, Emma and Dumbledore sat around the hospital bed that Harry laid upon. He had yet to move or speak since we went into the test room with Ron earlier. All four of them were getting really worried about him. Ron was sitting nervously moving his hands trying to decide if he wanted to tell the others about his dream and how it had come true.

'It was just a chance that I saw all that going to happen right? This is usually Harry's department, not mine. I'm just the sidekick, the best mate.'

Hermione was sitting right beside Ron hugging his arm. Her face looks like she was deep in thought. Emma had gotten up a couple times a ready to pace around the room but had always returned to her seat after a few moments. Dumbledore looked like he always did, not really any emotion on his face but everyone knew he was worried.

Others Gryffindor's periodically came into the hospital wing to see how Harry was doing, though the answer was always the same, no change yet.

After what seemed like hours Harry finally stirred, causing the others to jump. He slowly opened his eyes looking around at blurry faces, reaching for his glasses.

"What happen?"

"That's what we would like to know mate?" Ron spoke up first. He and the others and moved closer to the bed, now all around him.

Stays quiet for a moment before replying "I was going through the test, with you Ron and I suddenly got a bad headack.' He pauses looking at Dumbledore not sure if he wanted to headmaster to know 'then I started to hear voices again, like in potions on the first day."

"Voices,' Dumbledore asks 'what kind of voices Harry?"

"I don't know if they are really voices' Harry started 'in potions it seemed like very one was talking but everyone was working quietly on there assignment."

Dumbledore gets up pacing back and forth "interesting,' he says standing at the foot of the bed 'keep me informed." He says leaving the room.

Emma gets nervous at the silence and says bye to the others and quickly leaves the room. Ron had listened to what Harry had said and wondered if he should speak up.

"You know, I don't want you guys to get mad at me but I kind of knew that something was going to happen in class today." He says suddenly.

Both Hermione and Harry look over at him questionly "what do you mean Ron?" Hermione asks.

"I had a dream last night, about what was going to happen in class, it was like I could see into the future!" He stated.

"Ron, Hun, that's impossible, that's only something that happens in books and movies!" Hermione says.

"I'm telling you the truth,' he sighs 'didn't think either of you will believe me."

"I'm going to the library; maybe I can find anything about people hearing voices, that aren't snakes." Hermione says leaving the room.

Ron sighs turning to Harry; "Hey mate, I'm going to go get some sleep, see you later!"

"See you later Ron" Harry replies laying back on the bed taking his glass off again.

Hermione walks down the hall slowly, trying to make sense of what Harry had said. This was different from what had happened before, usually with Harry it is the scar. But now its voices, things had just gotten stranger.

As she enters the library she passes a group of first years, she gives them a little nod but walks right passed. As she walks to the area that she wants to look in the first years cast a spell but it missed the victim. The petrify spell was coming right towards Hermione. All of the sudden it was like someone told her to turn and block something behind her. She turned and blocked the spell easily staring with a surprised look on her face at the first years. She quickly picks a book and runs to the common room.


	6. DeNial os not just another River

Harry Potter and the Ancients Revival

By:

Star Healer & Curiosity100

_**Previously:**_

As she enters the library she passes a group of first years, she gives them a little nod but walks right passed. As she walks to the area that she wants to look in the first years cast a spell but it missed the victim. The petrify spell was coming right towards Hermione. All of the sudden it was like someone told her to turn and block something behind her. She turned and blocked the spell easily staring with a surprised look on her face at the first years. She quickly picks a book and runs to the common room.

**Chapter 6: **

Harry had returned to the common room a few days earlier, but was still kind of weak. Hermione had been trying to figure out what was happening to her and Harry, fully discarding what Ron had tried to tell them a few days ago. She had come up with nothing yet.

Harry was sitting in the common room doing an assignment he had missed while he was in the hospital wing, as he looked up for a moment and saw Julia leaving the room. Having wanted to talk to her about something, so he got up and followed her. "Julia, could I talk to you for a moment." He called out

When Julia heard him call out she rolled her eyes but tried to put a smile on her face as she turned to face him "sure, what do you want Harry?"

"I just wanted to say that it's ok that you don't want to be friends,' he started with 'I'm ok with that, not everyone likes the attention I get. But I heard that you are friendly with Malfoy?"

Julia tried not to smile "and what if I'm, its good to have friends you know?"

"Not Malfoy, he's not trust worthy" Harry replies.

"You don't know anything about him, not really" she tries not to spit out.

"I now enough, no Gryffindor should be hanging with him." Harry replies a little too quickly.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind, Harry!" Julia replies just trying to get out of this conversation.

Harry smiles at her "Thanks I appreciate that. He turns and walks back to the Portrait and says the password and enters.

Julia watches him enter the Gryffindor common room before turning and looking around her, making sure she is alone before snapping her fingers. She appears into the boy's dormitory of Slytherin watching Draco move around the dormitory. "I always thought you had people to do stuff for you Draco."

Draco jumps and turns smiling as he sees her "you know someone else could have been in here you know." He replies.

Taps her head lightly smiling at him "I checked before I snapped in Draco, just like I always do."

Draco shakes he head continuing what he is doing "thought you would be having lunch with the rest of the Gryffindor, welcoming Harry back." He asks.

She groans rolling her eyes "I've had enough with ego head and miss perfect!" She spits.

Draco laughs sitting on his bed "What did they do now?" Draco asks looking concerned for her.

"Miss perfect saw me smiling at you in flying class,' she starts with a sigh 'they try not to look upset when Harry beet you at the flying course, then when I hug you later afterwards,' she continues 'she confronted me later that day started yelling at me about being friends with you, and that I'm not being true to Gryffindor and apposes to be good friends with Harry." She finishes with a sigh.

Draco laughs a little placing a hand on her shoulder "you've only been here for a couple weeks, you get use to that, not that I want you to." He says.

She smiles at him "yea I know, its just frustrating, now I really know what you were talking abut ever summer,' she replies 'and ego head said that you are a bad influence on me." She says giggling.

"You can't believe everything he says, and you know it Julia!" Draco said.

"Yea I know, but I guess I should be going. Talk to you later!" She replies disappearing again.

"Miss Cardigan, could you come with me please." A voice calls out from behind her as she reappears in the hallway.

Julia turns slowly and see Dumbledore standing a little away from her "Headmaster, didn't see you there, I should be getting to the grate hall." Julia replies.

"That can wait, please follow me!" he says before turning and walking towards his office.

Julia sighs and follows him, watching out to make sure no other students are around "did I do something wrong sir."

Dumbledore doesn't answer until they are in his office "no of course not, I would like to ask you a favor."

"I guess that would depend on what the favor is sir" Julia answers maybe a little too quickly.

Dumbledore sits quietly at his desk before talking again "I want you to teach Harry Occlumency.

Julia looks him in surprise "what… why?"

"You do know how to do this right?" He asks leaning a bit on his desk.

"Yea but… so does my sister, why don't you ask her to do this" Julia spits out.

"Word going around is that you are better at it then she is, and might be able to teach Harry more accurately." He says.

"I don't think so Headmaster, I'm not up for the challenge." Julia replies.

"I'm not asking, Miss Cardigan, I'm telling you!" Dumbledore says in his calm way and his eye's twinkling.

Julia's starting to get angry, "Headmaster, that stupid hat put me into the wrong house! I should be in Slytherin not Gryffindor, so I'm not going to help ego head to do the spell."

Dumbledore just sits there calmly waiting for her to finish, "I know about where you had hoped to be, and who your uncle and friends are!' he starts 'but the hat never lies, you and your sister were put into the house for a reason miss Cardigan."

"But I'm not happy in Gryffindor headmaster; I would like to change houses." Julia replies.

"You are fine where you are Julia, your uncle and family will understand. So I ask again, will you teach Harry?" Dumbledore asks again.

Julia sighs "I'll think about it sir." She replies.

"Don't think about it to long Julia, Harry needs your help. You may go." Dumbledore dismisses her.

She tries not to roll her eyes, and starts to leave the office "Yes Headmaster!" She says.

'Damn his infernal twinkle!' she thinks as she heads down the hall.


	7. Visions can Cause Migranes

The Ancient's Revival

By:

Star Healer & Curiosity100

_**Previously: **_

"But I'm not happy in Gryffindor headmaster; I would like to change houses." Julia replies.

"You are fine where you are Julia, your uncle and family will understand. So I ask again, will you teach Harry?" Dumbledore asks again.

Julia sighs "I'll think about it sir." She replies.

"Don't think about it to long Julia, Harry needs your help. You may go." Dumbledore dismisses her.

She tries not to roll her eyes, and starts to leave the office "Yes Headmaster!" She says.

'Damn his infernal twinkle!' she thinks as she heads down the hall.

**Chapter 7: Visions can cause Migraines.**

Julia was heading out of the Great Hall when Draco came up beside her.

"Hey Julia. My father told something quite interesting last night. Bet you can't guess what it is."

"Fine, just tell me."

"Geez, touchy. What crawled up your ass and died?" Draco sneered.

"Nothing, unless you want to find out?" She was in a very bad mood. Being ordering to do something for some one you don't even like has that effect on you.

"Sorry, so my dad says that Nott found Sirius Black. He knows where he lives. Seems he's been living in London the whole time."

"Wonder why, I mean people should e worried cause he'll be after Potter won't he? You think Dumbledore knows?" Julia asked in an off handed way.

"Bet he does. The old fool knows everything; nothing gets by that old goat."

"Hmm, so how did he find him?"

"Oh, this is the bet part. Nott apparently stumbled onto him by accident. Didn't even know he lived at the apartment he found him in. Black got away after stunning him. Let him sputtering, scared him half to death. The way he charged at him." Draco replied laughing.

"This is something to think about. Well I have to go talk to Emma about Dumbledore, see ya later Draco." She replied running up the hall to get to the Droms.

Sirius ran into Hogwarts in his Grim form, charging up the steps and past students. Students and Teachers gasping and shrieking filled his ears. As he came up to the stone Gargoyle he slid to a halt before he charged head first into it.

"Bark" he barked.

And surprisingly the gargoyle understood. He charged up the steps and the door to Dumbledore's office flew open. Changing back to his human form he waited for the headmaster to offer him a lemon droop as he always did.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thanks Albus. I was discovered. The death eaters know about my place in London." He replied.

"Well, this is startling. You will have to stay here. I will have courtiers set up for you on the third floor. It is forbidden so no one will come up there and you won't be discovered. Now tell me what happened."

"I was in home eating lunch when I had a knock at my door. It was a deatheater. I stunned them and ran. I don't know how he found me. But he seemed surprised that it was I who lived there." Sirius replied trying to catch his breath.

"Very well. I will talk to Harry and his friends and let them know you are back. Most likely they will come to see you later on in that invisibility cloak of his." Albus replied the twinkle in his eye ever present.

Changing back to his Animagus form he followed Dumbledore to his new rooms.

Julia pulled her sister aside in the common room, she was about to head up to Harry's room with her other friends. Harry had gone straight there after getting his potion from Pomphrey after second class.

"Emma, you won't believe this. Sirius Black is in London. Nott found him before he ran away. He's somewhere in town here. You have to e care full. And I bet he knows where he is, but is just not telling the ministry."

"But he's after Harry, he wouldn't intentionally keep the knowledge of him hidden when it could hurt him would he?"

"I don't know, but I think we should find out. And the best way to do that is if you have to teach Potter Occlumency. Dumbledore said he needs to learn it. This gives us an advantage, we can do as the Headmaster wants and find out some information about this, after all he is Potters God father."

"No, sister, he asked you to do it. You can't leave the truth out from me. We all know you are better at it then me. Why don't you do it?" Emma asked.

"Because I don't want to waste my time with him. You're his friend he'll want to learn it from you not me." Julia convinced.

"You're his friend to Julia. Not just me, are you really that mad because you didn't get into Slytherin? Gryffindor is just as good. Professor Dumbledore asked you for a reason, he wants you to do it not me." Emma explained.

"So what. You may love your Gryffindor palls but I don't love them that much. I tolerate them, that is all you can expect. I admit, going around and insulting them is not me, but being in the den of Lyons is not my type of fun." Julia replied.

She was getting desperate but she wouldn't let that show, some how she had to get her to do it. She just couldn't help him, not like her sister could.

"Please Emma, do this and I will do anything you want,' Emma got a smile on her face, at this her Slytherin side began to show. But as she opened her mouth to comment, Julia interrupted. 'with in reason." Julia replied with a satisfied smile.

"Let me think about it okay? I'll let you know tomorrow at Breakfast. I'm gonna go see if Harry is okay. By Julia." Emma replied and ran to catch up to her friends.

Harry was in his dorm room when Ron, Hermione and Emma entered. He was lying on his bed and his three friends sat down beside him. The day had been long and he had gotten a migraine after double potions with Slytherin.

"Mate, you sure you should even be going to class so soon? I mean yeah Madame Pomphrey let you out but she said to take it easy." Ron replies.

"You should just lie in bed for tomorrow. I can bring you your home work with Hermione tomorrow." Emma replies.

"I'm fine, it's just a migraine. I took a potion for it and its starting to go away." Harry tries to convince them.

His head begins to feel heavy, like it was filled with metal and cotton. His friends voices filled his ears but were muffled y some invisible force.

'Is he okay? Should I teach it to him? But Julia was supposed to. I don't know.'

'Come on mate you can't keep this up.'

'Oh Harry, why do you have to be so pig headed stubborn?'

His scar flared like it was on fire, the pain was immense. The world around him faded out into nothingness. The voices of his friends faded to muffled voices in the distance.

But soon a cold high voice broke the sudden peace. "Wormtail, tell me you have the blood of my greatest enemy." Lord Voldemort asked.

"Master, no master. I was not able to get it. I tried master I did. But he is surrounded by his friends and the one that used to keep me. He would recognize me…" he began.

"DO NOT MAKE UP EXCUSES." Voldie shouted.

"Master, the Snape children of Septimus. (AN pronounced as Sep-tee-muss)"

"Well, well, well. Good work Wormtail. We shall have his children continue where you have failed. NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Voldemort shouted.


	8. Brothers and Kids

The Ancients Revival

By:

StarHealer & Curiosity100

**_Author's Not by Curiosity100: _**We have a picture of what Julia is supposed to look like a bit. Just try to imagine it as a real person. I had to draw it then scan it and upload it in Deviantart. So hope you like it. Just make sure to take out the spaces. FanFiction doesn't like links in the chapters, don't know why.

http// www. Deviantart . com / deviation / 17193496 /

To see what Emma would look like go to this web site:

http// www. deviantart. Com /view/ 17203213 /

_**Previously: **_

"Master, no master. I was not able to get it. I tried master I did. But he is surrounded by his friends and the one that used to keep me. He would recognize me…" he began.

"DO NOT MAKE UP EXCUSES." Voldie shouted.

"Master, the Snape children of Septimus. (AN pronounced as Sep-tee-muss)"

"Well, well, well. Good work Wormtail. We shall have his children continue where you have failed. NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Voldemort shouted.

**Chapter 8: Snape and Septimus? Brothers or Kids?**

Harry let out a small moan as he slowly wake up after passing out last night, he opens in eyes slightly and looks around the room, still with a slight headache. Trying to remember where he was, shaking his head a little, which caused him more pain; he stopped and just laid still for a while.

Ron, who had been down in the common room, entered the dormitories and saw that he was awake, "Hey mate, your up,' he said sitting down beside him 'do u need anything before I go to class? Your not thinking of going are you!"

Harry turns his head to look at him "no, you guys were right yesterday, I'll just stay here. I guess I'm not fighting the headaches off as well as I thought." He said

'Ok, good. So do you need anything mate" Ron asked.

"No I'm alright, have a good day!" Harry replied.

Ron rolled his eyes before answering, "I'll try mate, I'll try.

Harry turned his head back to looking straight up and closed his eyes again. He tried to go back to sleep to get rid of the rest of this headache, but was having no luck. His mind kept going back to Voldemort's conversation with Wormtail,

"_Master, the Snape children of Septimus."_

"_Well, well, well. Good work Wormtail. We shall have his children continue where you have failed. NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Voldemort shouted._

Did Snape have kids, not that he knew of, how could he who would marry him. Or did he have a brother who had kids? Maybe they had his last name, but not here at school. He didn't think so.

'I don't know everyone from Slytherin, but I would know if Professor Snape had kids here. It would be all over the school. And how would they get close to me, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't hang out; it is like a school rule. Lord Voldemort is up to something but what?'

Harry tried to sleep as much as he could during the morning, hoping his friends would come to see him at lunch time. Maybe they could help him figure out what's going on, if he really wanted to talk to him about this again. He was almost asleep again when he heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs. He turns opening his eyes as his friends enter the room.

"Oops sorry mate, did we wake you?" Ron asked.

Harry shakes his head and sits up leaning against the headboard, "No it's alright, I was waiting for you guys to come back, and I am so bored." Harry says.

"You missed a very educational class Harry!" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "oh my… I hope we didn't get to much homework." Harry says giggling.

Hermione gives him a slight glare at this but nods setting the homework on the bedside table. "Actually we did!" She replies.

Emma giggles slightly "I think he was joking 'Mione" she says.

Harry sighs taking a deep breath, "Guys… about last night, I was wondering if I said anything out loud before I passed out? Harry asks.

Hermione looks at him questioningly "No Harry, you were just kind of tossing and turning, if you were saying anything it was really mumbled. Why do you ask though, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's just something I heard last night, I wasn't sure if I said anything about it', Harry pauses for a moment before continuing, 'do you know anyone in Slytherin with the last name Snape or Septimus. I know this sound weird, the Snape part I mean, but what I heard doesn't really make sense." Harry says.

Emma tries to keep a straight face wondering what exactly Harry heard as Hermione replies "No I don't think so Harry. I don't think we know everyone in Slytherin, but the names don't sound familiar." She says.

"I didn't think so but I wasn't sure,' he started taking a deep breath before adding 'this time was different from last time. I started off hearing your guys voiced but then they started to sound like they were in the far distance. Then I started…. to hear Voldemort talking to Wormtail."

"You hear… him again… this can't be good can it. You were feeling his emotions again. Ron says turning a little white.

"You have to go talk to Dumbledore Harry, this can't be good." Hermione says as always.

"Guys don't worry about it… he just was yelling at Wormtail and talking about some other kids, it was nothing really". Harry says trying to calm everyone down.

Emma who had been sitting quietly finally spoke "He's right guys, maybe its nothing this time."

"You were not here the other times, this means something, and whatever it is, it's not good', Hermione says getting up 'I'm going to get the headmaster."

"'Mione no, don't, it's nothing I promise, I'll go talk to him if it turns into more". Harry says.

Hermione hesitates "But Harry remembers the other times; he's got to be up to something." Hermione says.

Ron tugs on Hermione's hand pulling her back to her set, "If Harry says its nothing then its nothing, no need to worry the headmaster, he probably come to see Harry at some point anyway" Ron says.

"Guys I promised Julia I would eat lunch with her, so I got to go. Hope to see you up and about again soon Harry." Emma says before getting up and heading out of the room. She walks into the common room and out the portrait and down to the great hall and sees Julia and walks over and sits beside her.

"Ok I'll do it; I'll teach Harry the Occlumency." She whispers to her sister.

Julia smiles evilly before whispering back to her "What changed you mind sis" she asks.

"Harry needs help just like Dumbledore said." Emma replies.

Julia rolls her eyes "come on sis, what's going on." Julia questioned.

Emma hesitates for a moment "Harry had a vision of Lord Voldemort and he said Uncle Snape's name and dads. I want to find out what's going on." Emma says.

"We promised mom that we would not ask questions about what dad does Em, you would be breaking your promise." Julia replies.

"I'm not interested in Dad, I want to know why he would say Uncles name, he stopped being a death eater, or tired to anyway." Emma says.

"So you believe Harry that Uncle is a death eater do you now?" Julia questioned.

"No ones sure about that and you know it sis, it could be true." Emma replies.

Julia rolls her eyes "ok sis what ever', she starts 'I got to go, I need to get out of this castle right now." Julia says.

"Ok, I want to get back to Harry, and tell him I'll teach him." Emma says standing up and heading back upstairs.

Julia rolls her eyes again and shakes her head getting up and walking outside with some of her books, she wanted to work on her extra assignment she had gotten Uncle Snape to give her. She walks outside and sits beside her favorite tree, opening up her book setting it besides her holding another book on her lap with parchment. She starts to right some stuff down.

"We need to stop meeting like this!" a voice calls out jokily.

"No you need to stop following me, Draco!" Julia says with out looking up.

"And how did you know it was me,' he says trying to sound upset, 'I thought I could fool you.

"Yea right Draco, we know each other too well for that." Julia says finally looking up setting her stuff down.

Draco crackles "True, true dear friend,' he starts, 'but I do have a reason to be here today, its not one of those little friendly chats." He says

Julia tries to read his face slowly standing up "did something happen at home, is something wrong with mom or dad. Is someone sick!" she asks quickly.

Draco smiles one of his evil smiles holding up a hand "No nothing like that Hun, I would have told you already if it was, and you know it. No, dad, my dad, wants to talk to you and Emma in Paris tomorrow. He said he would send the time and place later tonight." He says.

"Lucious wants to talk to me and Emma tomorrow? Why… why us and not you. You are his son." Julia asks confused.

Draco laughs again, "I don't know Hun, I'm as confused as you are, I sent owls back right after I got the message from my father, but he wouldn't tell me anything." Draco replies.

Julia nods digging a toe of her heels into the ground, "I know you would tell me if you knew Draco', she says 'but it is a chance to get away from the castle and Harry and the "famous trio"! Do you think Dumbledore will miss us for a couple hours if we just snap out of Hogwarts?"

Draco laughs before answering "considering that your not appose to be able to snap around or out of Hogwarts I don't think it would be a problem, but you should try to have an explanation ready when you get back. Dumbledore knows everything remember?"

Julia sighs rolling her eyes "yea I do. It would be good to get out of these stupid uniforms, red and yellow are not my colors." Julia says.

"True true, you look better in black and blue, thought silver and green might suit you too." Draco says.

"I guess we will never know stupid headmaster will not move me to the house I want. "The hat does not make mistakes. To quote our dear headmaster." Julia replies .

Draco snickers, "ok I'll let you know the rest of the news some how tonight, talk to you later Hun... Maybe meet out here again after dinner." Draco asks.

Julia nods picking up her books looking around to make sure they are alone, "Ok, I got to go try to drag Emma away from Ego head and tell her about this, see you later," she says before snapping herself into the girls domes. She puts her books away and heads down to the common room to look for her sister. Not seeing her there and not wanting to go up to the boys dome she sits in a corner to read.

It takes a little while for Emma to come back into the common room, and Julia didn't notice for she was watching the stairs. "Sis what are you doing here, thought you would be outside." She asks

"Needed to tell you something, Lucious wants to talk to us tomorrow in Paris. Draco just told me, he doesn't know what it's about or when tomorrow but he will tell me later." Julia replies putting down the book.

"Lucious wants to talk to us, is dad or mom hurt, and is something wrong at home." Emma Asks

Julia shakes her head, "No I asked the same thing to Draco, he says everything is fine, it's something else." She replies.

Emma sighs sitting down beside "So you're planning to just snap out of here are you?" Emma asks.

"What other way is there, sis. It's the fastest and easiest to get back into the school." Julia says.

"I don't know if I can get away from the trio, how do I get away from them?" Emma Asks.

"They trust you Emma, you just tell them you have something to do and they will be alright with it." Julia says.

"I guess you are right sis." She says sounding unconvinced.

"Ok, well I'm going to go down to eat and then to see Draco again, I'll let you know the details. Your not going to make me go alone are you?" She asks,

"I'll let you know sis, don't worry." Emma says.

Julia nods before turning and walking out of the common room.


	9. Lusious Paris and Tasks

The Ancients Revival

By:

StarHealer & Curiosity100

_**Previously: **_

"I don't know if I can get away from the trio, how do I get away from them?" Emma Asks.

"They trust you Emma, you just tell them you have something to do and they will be alright with it." Julia says.

"I guess you are right sis." She says sounding unconvinced.

"Ok, well I'm going to go down to eat and then to see Draco again, I'll let you know the details. Your not going to make me go alone are you?" She asks,

"I'll let you know sis, don't worry." Emma says.

Julia nods before turning and walking out of the common room.

**Chapter 9: Lucious Malfoy, Paris and Tasks**

At dinner time an owl fly's toward Julia, knowing what it is she grabs it and smiles at Draco who is watching her from the Slytherin table.

Opening she fines only a few words on a scrap of parchment.

_Jules,_

_Tomorrow night, Paris, 9:00pm._

_Dragon_

Knowing that Draco had no choice but to use code because of the house she was in, she nodded to Draco and folded the note and slipped it into her pocket.

She got up and turning to Emma she replies,

"Em, when you're done, I have to talk to you. I'll be up in the common room."

"Sure Julia. See you soon." Emma replies as Julia leaves the Grate Hall.

After finishing her dinner she excuses her self from her friends who are not done and heads up. She finds Julia sitting by the fire in the empty common room.

"So, was that the time?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, tomorrow at 9:00 at night we meet Lucious at Paris, of course it will be in his manor there so he didn't need to include it. Do you have a plan to get away from them?"

"Yeah, we need to spend time together, and plus I promised you. It's technically not a lie because I did promise you and we are spending time. Think it will work?"

"Yeah, of course. They trust you after all." Julia replies into the fire.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night Julia."

"Good night Emma."

The next morning Harry, Ron, Emma and Hermione were sitting at the tables and doing home work. Well, Emma and Hermione were trying to get Harry and Ron to do theirs, but were having little luck.

"Harry?" Emma started.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from tapping his quill on his potions essay.

"Professor Dumbledore was talking Julia the other day. And she came to me and asked me if I would teach you Occlumency. Julia is better at it than me but, well, you trust me with this more than you would her."

"Oh, what's Occlumency?" He asked, noticing his two other friends had gained some interest.

"I'm going to teach you to block Voldie from your mind. It also helps protect your memories from those who wish to see those using Legilimens." Emma replied.

"How do you know Occlumency and Legilimens?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Well, I know a lot of stuff; don't forget Julia and I went to Drumstag before it was necessary for us to come here. So when would be a good time for you and where should we do it?"

"I think in the room of Requirement would be good. How about after dinner till when ever you want to stop?"

"Okay, I think maybe Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that's great. It would be nice to get Voldemort out of my head." Harry replies.

"Well mate, we had better head down for lunch, I'm starved." Ron says rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry Ron." Emma laughs.

"Hey!" Ron replies indignantly.

"Well, she has a point you know Ron." Hermione exclaims in a matter of fact tone.

Harry just smiles and shakes his head. Ron huffs but smiles as they take their seats.

Not long after Julia sits down beside her sister away from the trio and they start their feast.

"Listen guys, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day with Julia, we haven't spend much time lately. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah sure, I know how important it is to keep tabs with your sister. Don't worry about it." Harry replies with the other two of the trio nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, I got siblings me self. Not that I want to send time with the twins or anything." Ron replies with his mouth full.

"Ronald chews with your mouth closed, and talk once you're done. I mean honestly have you no manners?" Hermione huffed.

"Yeah 'Mione I do, their just at home where I left them." Ron jokes.

Harry and Emma burst out laughing and Emma and Julia walk away.

"So Julia, what do you want to do first?"

"How about we go and visit Draco? You haven't seen him since we got here." Julia replies grabbing her sister's arm and the snap out.

Appearing in Draco's room the sit down on his bed and close the curtains. They hear some one walking toward their spot and Emma replies in a quiet voice,

"It's Draco.' She bounces out of the bed and hugs him tightly. 'Hi Draco. Sorry I haven't come to see you since school started." Emma replies happily.

Draco hugs her enthusiastically back and replies, "No problem, just don't do it again." Draco jokes.

"Of course not, wouldn't dream of it." Emma replies. Julia just rolls her eyes.

"So what bring you to the Snake Pit?" Draco asks as they sit down on his bed.

"Just to say we got your letter. And to make sure it's at your home in Paris."

"Yeah, couldn't do it out in the open at a restaurant. Some one could hear you." Draco says.

"Makes sense. So what are you planning to do the rest of the day? We have to wait till 9 to hear there." Julia replies.

"I was planning to finish my home work, but if you want we could go to Hogsmeed for a while till you have to go." Draco suggests.

Emma and Julia stand up and drag Draco with them. Emma grabs onto Draco and disappears in a cloud of smoke while Julia snaps out.

Appear in an ally way, Draco gabs his head and shakes it.

"Warn me the next time you do that. Ho can you do that with out getting a splitting head ache Emma?" Draco asks.

"Easy, I'm part demon remember? Julia's used to it too, being part white lighter. I forgot that you're not like us. Sorry." Emma replies.

"No prob, I'm okay now." Draco replies and they go off.

At 8:50pm Julia grabs Draco by the hands and Orbs him back to his room.

"See you after the meeting Draco."

And her and Emma then appear at Malfoy Manner in Paris. Lucious Malfoy is waiting for them in the hall that they appear in.

"How you to manage to do that, especially in a place that allows no apparation is amazing." He replies walking forward.

"So, what is this all about Uncle Lucious?" Emma asks with a smile.

"Please come sit down." And he leads them to the sitting room.

A house elf appears with tea and sandwiches as they sit down on a sofa. The room has a small white table in the middle. Surrounding it are small white futons. The rug is a beige color and the walls are an off white. The walls have book shelves from top to bottom of all sorts of books.

Julia notices Lucious looking at her, noticing her cloths. Normally at home and in public she wore something completely different from her school uniform.

She had deep rich black hair with red and blue streaks to on her bangs with a side part and on either side of her head. She had navy blue lipstick on and navy blue and half black eye shadow. She was wearing a pair of black cargos and a deep rich blue black t-shirt.

She looked to her sister, her brades with each strand of red, back and navey swung around her head. Her sisterwas warring beige velvet pants, white long sleeved shirt and pink jean jacket. She had a scarf belt of white around her waist and tassels of white, pink and beige hung from them. Her long blackish brown hair was up high in a pony tail and fell on her shoulders as they sat down at the table.

Lucious and their whole family were used to her warring her gothic type cloths, but having known her since she was borne, it was still hard to believe she went from the plain blackish brown hair and light neutral make up to complete girl-Goth.

Julia and Emma sat down and take their cup and a sandwich and wait for Lucious to start.

"I have a favor to ask of you from your father. There is some one at your school and in your current house that we have to have some thing from them."

"How is it and what do you want from them?" Julia asks.

"We need a sample of his hair and a vial of his blood if you can get it. If not, don't worry about it." Lucious replies taking a sip of his tea.

"What do you want it for? Why would any one want some ones hair and blood?" Emma asks in disgust.

"It is for the business your father and I are apart of. And this person is Harry Potter. I know that you are close to him Emma, and with your sisters help you can get it. You will succeed where an other has failed." Lucious says and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Okay, we'll do it. When do you need it by Uncle Lucious?" Julia asks.

"I need it by Halloween. If you can get it too me sooner that would be appreciated but Halloween is the deadline. Do you think you can do it Julia, Emma?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes, of course we can Uncle. There has never been anything we cannot do." Julia replies while getting up and helping her sister as well.

"Well, do well in school, oh and your father and mother say hi and hope you are having fun."

"Tell them we said hi and that school is going good." Julia replies and orbs back t Draco's room, landing on his legs.

Emma smiles back at Lucious and disappears laving Lucious coughing from the smoke. Moments later Emma appears beside Julia and Draco looks indignant at them.

"What is the big idea, its 11:00 at night and you land on my legs?" Draco asks with a yawn.

"Yup, had to wake you some how Draco." Julia replies with a smirk.

"So what did my father say?" he asks.

"Oh, we have to get a vial of blood and sample of hair from ego head." Julia replies with a huff.

"Who is ego head? Harry?" Emma asks.

"Yes, is head is bigger than the rest of his body."

"Now that's not fair Julia, you know that's not true, and he never asked for any of this to happen. I don't know what they want with it but I bet its nothing good. I don't think we should do it. Or some how alter it so they cant use it." Emma replies.

"Are you kidding Em?" Draco asks. "If they find out who know's what they will do. You came here to be safe from our parents business people. Do this and what your mom and dad did will be in vain." Draco hisses.

"He's right Emma. We have to and just hope for the best." Julia replies.

"I don't know, I have to thin about this. Good night Draco, Julia." Emma replies and disappears to her bed.

"This is going to be a long night. We have till Halloween to get it, so that leave a while to convince her. I don't know how she can stick with that loud mouth obnoxious "ego head", "Know it" and "Mr. I have no Manners"" She replies snapping out.

"Night Draco." Echoes her voice just after she leaves to go to bed.

"Night Julia, Emma." Draco replies quietly, knowing that some how they heard him.

**Author's note from Curiosity100: **

Hey, hope you liked it. And please don't forget to review. We are willing, Star Healer and I, to take all your suggestions into consideration. We love feed back so we can make this the best we can possibly make it.

Plus, remember, NO FLAMES. You will be ignored and we will take a soft padded bat and hit you over the head. You know like the ones in cartoons? LOL. But seriously, (No pun intended) No flames!


	10. Just another Day

The Ancient's Revival

By StarHealer & Curiosity100

**_Priviouslky:_**

Hey, you want to know, go re skim it. Sorry I'm too tired to put it in today.

**Chapter 10**

Harry sits in the back of Professor Snape's Potions class, trying to concentrate but it's not really working. Yesterday he had spent the day with his two best friends trying to figure out who Lord Voldemort could have been talking about. They knew it was a Slithern, or so they thought, but they couldn't figure out who it was. Professor Snape didn't have any kids, not that anyone or them knew about, but things were just not making any sense. Harry knew he hadn't told Ron and Hermione exactly what Lord Voldemort said, so they just thought they were looking for someone who might in the near future be after him, not someone who was trying to get blood back to him.

"Mister Potter, 'a voice breaks through his thoughts, 'could you give me the answer to the question please."

Harry looks up and sees Professor Snape and most of the class looking back at him, and he starts to blush a little. Beside him Ron is staring at his books, but Hermione hand is up in the air. "I'm sorry sir could you repeat the questions please?"

"I'm sorry Potter, 'Snape snares, 'but I don't repeat myself, not even to idles like yourself Mister Potter!" He says causing the Slitherin's to laughs.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know the answer?" Harry says, causing the Slitherin's to laughs ones again.

"Very well Mister Potter, 'Snape says walking back to the front of the class, 'anyone else know the answer. He asks ignoring Hermione's hand as usual. Is there no one who could answer me, too bad.

"The answer is Professor," Emma says suddenly, causing everyone to look at her.

"I don't remember your hand being up miss Cardigan, 'professor Snape says 'five points from Gryfindor."

"Sorry Professor," she says looking down but up through her hair to see a small smile on her uncles face for only a moment.

Harry had been watching Julia this whole time, after he had tried to answer Snape, and was pretty sure she had looked over at Draco a couple times in the last minute or two. _She is not like the rest of us Gryffindor's,_ he thinks, _not that's a bad thing but with all the things Hermione has said and she is hanging out with Draco, could she had something to do with Lord Voldemort?_ He shakes his head returning his thoughts to class and the potion Snape had given them to make.

As Harry was walking down the hall way after class his thought returned to the mission at hand, _so people have been saying they had seen Draco and Julia talking outside the forbidden forest._ He starts with, _had Hermione did see her hug him. This is just getting confusing, I need a way to learn more about her._ Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch with his friends, sitting down and he started to eat. He was looking down at the table but watching Emma at the same time. _I can't suspect Emma can I, no that's stupid._ He argues with himself. He eats quickly and excuses himself heading out of the castle. He walks along outside trying to get is thoughts in some kind of order. _I told Julia not to trust Draco, but the look on her face, it just kind of said "what ever you say" I don't think she believed me. Not that I can blame her, she came into this school setting as it is now, most people got use to it the second year. _

Harry walks along trying to avoid anyone he sees, as he turns a corner he hears what sounds like a conversation.

"Yeah, he was looking at my clothing again, he is just like me parents. They don't understand why I changed me appearance. I just like this look." The first voice is saying.

"Parents just don't understand some times,' a second voice says, 'he has known you from birth and it was a bit of a shock for all of them.

Harry look slowly around the corner and sees Draco and Julia talking. They were both sitting on the opposite sides of a path leading away from the castle. Julia was laying on a rock staring at the sky while Draco was sitting sideways on his rock facing the path and her.

"Were you surprised when I did this, did you think this was sudden? I mean, did you like me better the other way?" Julia says sitting up now but just turning her head to face Draco kind of blushing.

Draco shakes he head giving one of his evil smiles, "No way, I knew it was going to happen at some point, you are nothing like Emma. You would never had stayed with that goody two shoes look if someone had paid you, and you now it Jules."

Julia giggles sitting up more and playing with the clip on her shoe, tugging on the skirt of her uniform. "You got that right Draco, even this uniform is driving me nuts. Though I might be more comfortable in the Green and White." She says.

"Your probably right there girl, you looked more comfortable in what you were wearing yesterday to meet my father. That was one of your favorites, it I'm not mistaking? Draco asked.

Julia nods with a sigh turning and sliding off the rock and just resting against it, "You got that right hun, are we still going home for Christmas, I need to get back into regular clothing again. She askes.

"Yes, and I think we are going to hog mate soon, you can wear what ever you want then. Draco smiles.

"I can't wait,' Julia says 'I do still wish fathers work hadn't made us come here, though its fun sneaking around to see you.

Draco nods "that it is, and don't worry about our fathers, you just worry about what you have to worry about". He says slipping off his rock and crossing the path to give her a hug.

Harry turns away at this point, kind of embarrassed he had stayed for that long, though I just he did learn something about Julia. The Cardinals did now the Malfoy's, since at least the kids were born. Though this did bring up the questions, was there father a Death eater like Louis us? And here is Julia again wanting to be a Slithering? What is that about. He walks back to the castle with this thoughts running through his head. He planed to have another talk with Ron and Hermione.


	11. The 16th Century Gallatin

The Ancient's Revival

By:

Star Healer & Curiosity100

_**Previously: **_

I can't wait,' Julia says 'I do still wish fathers work hadn't made us come here, though its fun sneaking around to see you.

Draco nods 'that it is, and don't worry about our fathers, you just worry about what you have to worry about'. He says slipping off his rock and crossing the path to give her a hug.

Harry turns away at this point, kind of embarrassed he had stayed for that long, though I just he did learn something about Julia. The Cardinals did now the Malfoy's, since at least the kids were born. Though this did bring up the questions, was there father a Death eater like Louis us? And here is Julia again wanting to be a Slithering? What is that about? He walks back to the castle with this thoughts running through his head. He planed to have another talk with Ron and Hermione. 

**Chapter 11: The 16th Century Gallatin**

Harry found Ron and Hermione and Emma in the Library surrounded by books. Ron looked as if he had gotten little sleep last night and was fighting to concentrate on his book.

'Guess what!' Harry announced.

'We can go to sleep?' Ron asked with a wide yaw.

'Honestly Ron maybe you'll learn to go to sleep right away.' Hermione replied.

Emma smiled and giggled. 'I saw Julia and Draco together. I didn't know you knew the Malfoy's.'

'What?' Ron asked, now seemingly wide awake.

'Well, you never asked. And yeah we do know them. We grew up together most of our lives. They are pretty nice people.' Emma replied looking over her book.

'Hunh?' Ron and Harry asked, flabbergasted.

'Close your mouths you two.' Hermione snapped. 'You'll catch fly's.' 'Hey Ron, Hermione, can I talk to you alone for a minute. Sorry Emma. It's very personal and important. You understand right?" Harry asked apologetically.

'Yeah, go on' she waved.

'Julia was saying that their father was in business with Snape. Do you think their father is a deatheater?'

'Don't know but we can try and find out. And we should go and talk to Snuffles. He would probably know. He's been apart of the order for a long time now.' Hermione replied and they went back to their seats.

'I swear that my dreams come true. Last night I dreamt that we were here and I found this really old book called 'The 16th century Gallatin'. We even found really good info and what is happening to us. Harry and his voices, my dreams…'

'And how I am really good at all sorts of defense moves like disks.' Hermione finished for him.

'Hmmm… maybe we should look for this book. His other dream about Harry did come true. It's worth a shot at least.' Emma replied.

'Okay, let's all split up and search.' Harry suggested.

But after a half an hour and only being through one fourth of the library it was time to break.

'Maybe we shout keep track of what we search and continue tomorrow. Ron, Harry and I have to talk to Dumbledore now anyway. So we can see you in the common room. Okay?'

'Yeah, good luck with what ever it is you have to talk about. And don't forget we have Occlumency tonight after dinner Harry, it's Saturday.' Emma replied as she left.

'What do we need Dumbledore for?' Ron asked.

'We don't, we need Sirius Ronald. Now come on and let's go.'

After a wile of walking to the third floor and coaxing Hogwarts stairs to let them they knocked on Sirius' door. Nothing was impossible for Hermione Granger when she wants something but then again, even when she doesn't want something that bad she still manages to get it.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, Hermione. How did you know I was here? Never mind, I know how." He replied looking at Hermione pointedly, but she chose to ignore it.

They walked in and found that they were in the sitting room, it had a black carpeted floor and red sofas by a stunning fire. On the wall by the door were rows upon rows of books. Sitting down Hermione decided to start with her most puzzling question.

"Sirius does Professor Snape have a brother that is a death eater?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Julia was speaking to Draco, and she said their fathers were in the same "Business" And since Lucious Malfoy is a known death eater her father is one too. And I had a vision saying that a kid of Snape's was going to do something for him. And I think that it is Julia Cardigan." Harry replied.

"Yes Severus has a brother, his name is Septimus Snape. If he has kids or not, I don't know. All I know is that I saw him around in school when I was your age. I haven't kept tabs with him since then." Sirius replied and conjured some tea for them all.

"Thanks Sirius but we have to go back to the library now. Bye." Hermione replied.

"I'll be there soon, I have to talk to Sirius alone for a minute."

"Okay Harry. See ya soon mate." Ron replied and walked stalked away reluctantly to the library with Hermione for the rest of the day till Supper.

"Harry, what is the matter?" Sirius asked as he saw Harry clamp his hands over his head and ears.

The voices came back, but he suspected they never really left. They went blaring in his head, every thought of every person in Hogwarts was chattering away.

He saw Sirius ask him something but he couldn't hear him, he was too busy trying to clear his thought. He concentrated on Sirius and what his voice was like. And soon the voices were pushed to the back of his mind.

"Sirius, I've been hearing people's thought's, Ron has been having dreams about what happens in the future. What he dreams always comes true. And Hermione, well, lets say be careful for flying books and objects when you push her over the edge. Can you help us?"

"Hmmm…there is this legend, along time ago in the 16th century there were these three very powerful wizards. Two were male and one was female. One could see the future in order to aids his fellow fighters against evil of the time.

One could fight extraordinarily; she was very smart and extremely gifted when it came to all the possible forms of fighting. Now their friend, the leader, her was the most powerful of all. He could hear the thought of others on his every whim. And like his female friend was also gifted in the forms of fighting. I'm sorry but that is all I know, that is what your situation reminds me of.

Go to the headmaster and talk to him, he can probably tell you more." Sirius replies and Harry heads back to his friends.

Reluctantly he headed back up to the library and told his friends about what Sirius had told him.

"He's right Harry; we have to go to Professor Dumbledore. He can help us." Hermione insisted.

"Just wait a bit okay? Let's check out that book Ron dreamt about before we do. Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but. Ahh Harry we'll have to do it tomorrow, its dinner time now and then you have Occlumency." Ron replied

After dinner Emma and Harry walked together to the Room of requirement. After thinking of what they needed, he tickled the pair and it opened.

The room was calm and quiet. The rug was soft and plush under their feet as the walked. The lights were dim and the soft sound of the ocean and seagulls played in the room. A fake window showed out to an ocean with waves rippling in it.

"Okay Harry, let's get ready. Okay I want you to imagine a place that calms you down; by the room I'd say the ocean. I want you to concentrate on it on what you hear. When you close your eyes imagine your at the ocean. Think nothing but the ocean. Okay?"

"Okay…' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the ocean. The feel of the sand beneath his toes. The wind in his hair, the ocean roaring in his ears. 'Ready." Harry replied calmly.

But soon it faded to his cupboard under the stairs; he was watching his Uncle board up the mail box.

Harry was with Hermione and Ron and face to face with a three headed dog.

Harry was surrounded by an ocean again, the sound of it soothed him, but it kept flickering back to his memories and then back to the ocean.

Harry was with Ron and playing exploding snap when Mrs. Black went off on a rant about her son and mudbloods in her house.

He couldn't let her know about Grimauld place and concentrated on the ocean. Soon the attack stopped.

"Very good Harry. Not bad. Keep doing that before bed and eventually you'll get it. You kept going back and forth from clearing your mind to your memories. With time and practice you'll be able to hold the ocean.' They headed to put their shoes back on and as the went back up Emma looked at Harry then to the hall ahead of her. 'Harry, I know it's not my place but why were you in a cupboard?"

"I was kept there till I got my letter. Then they moved me in my cousin's second bedroom. Most likely so they wouldn't find me to give me another letter, but it didn't work. I got thousands of letters, the whole house filled with them. It was brilliant." Harry replied with a smile.

Emma laughed and they went their separate way to their dorms. It was late, but Julia was still up.

"Julia, you're still up!" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, so did you satisfy your curiosity? What did you find out?"


	12. Minor Hogsmeed Mayhem

The Ancient's Revival

By:

Curiosity100 & StarHealer

_**Previously: **_

Harry, I know it's not my place but why were you in a cupboard?"

"I was kept there till I got my letter. Then they moved me in my cousin's second bedroom. Most likely so they wouldn't find me to give me another letter, but it didn't work. I got thousands of letters, the whole house filled with them. It was brilliant." Harry replied with a smile.

Emma laughed and they went their separate way to their dorms. It was late, but Julia was still up.

"Julia, you're still up!" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, so did you satisfy your curiosity? What did you find out?"

**Chapter 12: Minor Hogsmeed Mayhem**

Emma does a little fake sigh before sitting down beside her sister, "nothing much sis,' she starts, 'just he's got to many bad memories to really concentrate on one thing. This could take a while."

Julia smiles evilly at her sister, "that's what you want isn't it sis, spend lot so of time in Harry's head, so it seems like you have known him forever." She says.

"What? Of course not sis,' Emma says trying to hind her face from her sister, 'why would I do that?"

"What ever you say sis,' Julia says 'but you know Halloween is coming fast and we need to get that blood and hair from Harry.

"I'm still trying to figure out if I want to do that Jules, he is my friend, what happens if he wakes up to see us there? It could get ugly; I don't think we want to get on Harry's bad side." Emma answers playing with her hands nervously.

"Em, I'm already on the "Famous Trio's bad side, I have been since the beginning, there is not farther I can go. Everyone has been talking about me hanging with Draco, and Hermione has already tried to take my head off with a book." Julia said rolling her eyes.

"So you have to stop doing what you are doing sis, try to talk to them and hang out with them, not be alone in the shadows. I think they are asking questions about you being the one Voldemort talked about." Emma replies.

"Em, I don't care if they think I am, I've never cared, you see the way I dress and how mom, dad, and even Uncle Lucious look at my clothes. I am my own person and I like it that way. It's who I am." Julia says.

"And that's why Draco likes you so, right? Emma asks eyeing her sister evilly.

Julia tilts her head forward letting her black, red and navy blue hair cover her face to hind the color in her cheeks, "what ever you say sis, you know me and Draco are just friends. But I'm now going to bed, to get away from you for a bit and we have to get up early to go to Hogsmeed's in the morning." Julia answers.

All the girls in the dome get up with the sun, all excited about the trip that day. They were all pulling out their ordinary clothing to put on for the trip. Most of the girls had already dressed and were heading down to the common room as Julia sat down to put on her makeup. Today she had a black v neck on with a black skirt, black knee high tie up boots with a 4 inch heel sat beside the bed. Julia sat putting on black eye liner then black and navy blue eye shadow.

"Are you ready yet sis,' Emma asks walking over to her sister's bed, 'almost everyone is outside.

Julia puts away her make up and swings her feet over the side of the bed to put the shoes on, she looks up at her sister through her hair, 'yeah, sis hold on." She replies looking at what her sister is wearing.

Today Emma hand on a her black low cut bell bottom slacks, she has a light purple spaghetti strap shirt with a pure white long sleeve button up shirt hanging open.

Julia finishes tying her shoes and gets up; as she does she picks up a little black purse that goes well with the outfits, a little green and silver snake hanging from it out of sight of most people. "Ok let's go," she says.

"About time, you take way to long, its not like you are going to be handing out with Draco all day. Oh by the way, I told the trio we would hang with them at Hogsmeed today." She says quickly heading for the door.

Julia Crabs her arm pulling her back, "what was that, you know I planed to hang around by myself?" She asks.

"the trio wants to get to know you, so I said we would spend the day with them,' Emma starts, 'maybe you can get them off your case about the whole Voldemort thing." She tries to reason with Julia.

"Em you know as well as I do, that I don't care if the trio suspects me. We had this talk yesterday, I don't care what people think. And I don't want to spend the day with them." Julia replies

"Too late sis, you don't want to break a promise do you Julia? I know how you feel about breaking them." Emma says giving her sis one of her insist looks.

Julia rolls her eyes, 'ok ok, but you owe me now, big time." She says.

Emma smiles evilly and heads to the stairs with her sister trailing behind her, she hoped her plan works and the trio and her sister finally get along. Then maybe she could get her sis to forget about this thing for their father and Lucious. She really didn't want to hurt Harry and her other friends, but Draco and Julia seemed to think there was no way not to do this. She was mad at her father and Lucious for even thing of hurting Harry, yeah so Lucious was a Deatheater; it didn't mean he still worked for Voldemort.

As the sister entered the common room the trio was sitting on a couch waiting for them. Hermione had on a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater, Ron on the other hand had on one of the famous Weasley red sweaters and a pair of blue jeans as well. Emma noticed right away, before all the rest that he wore his favorite dark blue jeans and a black sweater with the "Evanescence" logo on it. "Here we are guys, Julia some times take a while to get ready!" Emma calls out.

The trio looks up as Emma speaks and they try not to stare at Julia standing there in all black. Julia notices them looking at her clothes and giggles quietly to herself and tries to keep a big smile off her face.

Harry speaks trying to break the silence, "Ok let's head down and join the others, its almost time to leave." He says standing up and making a gesture towards the portrait.

Hermione and Ron get up from the couch and walk with the sisters toward the portrait and the all head out to the courtyard. Professor McGonigal was standing there explaining the rules, then turn to lead the students out of the courtyard to Hogsmeed.

Walking down the streets of Hogsmeed the trio was trying to get Julia into the conversation but she would just answer with one word answers and that was it.

"So I guess that asking you to stay away from Draco a while back did no good, since your family's know each other!" Harry tries again to get Julia to talk.

Julia looks over at him for a moment before turning her gaze back to the brick road. "Who told you we knew the Malfoy's?" She asks.

"Umm no one, it's just something I heard!" Harry stammers.

"Harry says he saw you and Draco together the other day, he asked me if we knew the Malfoy's and I said we did." Emma replies.

Julia stays quiet for a moment trying to keep from yelling at Harry, _so he is spying on me, figures_ "yeah, we have known the Malfoy's for as long as I can remember our parents maybe longer." She says.

"Malfoy's father is said to be up to lots of not so nice things, do you think that your parents might be up to something too." Hermione asks.

"We don't really know what our father does,' Emma answers quickly, 'all we know is that it's the reason that we are going to Hogwarts this year."

"So you have no idea, I mean you haven't noticed him acting weirdly or anything." Ron asks

"We promised our mother that we wouldn't ask questions about what our father does, and we plan to keep that promise." Julia snares.

"Even if he is a deatheater or anything, you don't want to know?" Harry asks.

"Well, even though we went to Drumstag……" Emma starts.

"We don't want to know," Julia cuts her sister off in mid sentence.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here; Harry Potter and his marry men." A voice calls out from behind them.

The group turns to see Malfoy, Crab and Goyle walking up behind them, eating some candy.

"Malfoy we we're not going to fight with you!" Harry says.

"Aww, your not being very nice to a fellow student there Potter,' Malfoy snare, 'but I guess I have been causing you three a lot of trouble."

"Just leave us alone Malfoy!" Ron says.

"Oh is little weasel trying to be brave in front of his little girly whirly!" Malfoy snares causing Crab and Goyle to laugh.

Ron takes a step towards Malfoy but doesn't get any farther because Hermione Crabs his arm "Ron he's not worth it!" She whispers in his ear.

Malfoy, Crab and Goyle start to chuckle at this sight, "letting a girl fight your fights now weasel?" Malfoy snares.

"Just leave us alone for once Malfoy!" Harry asks.

"Aww Mister Potter is trying to be so polite, and thinks that we are rude." Malfoy says to Crab and Goyle.

Both Crab and Goyle put a shocked look on their faces, "who us? Never!" They say.

Julia is standing back a bit from the group she was with and closer to Draco then the others, with her arms crossed and leather wrist cuffs touching, trying to keep a smile off her face, while her sister tries to help.

"Come on Draco, leave us be, we are just trying to have a little rest from school!" she says.

"oh that's right,' Draco says having looked at Emma while she had been speaking but now turns his attention back to Harry 'its so hard for these three, being so famous and all!"

Hermione had been trying to stay calm through this whole thing but as it kept going on she was getting kind of angry _'he is not saying anything about Emma or Julia, its all about me, Harry and Ron, I guess that just means they really know each other._

"Malfoy come on, this is supposed to be a fun outing." Hermione says.

"So the little mudblood wants to get into this now, this should be fun!" Malfoy Snares.

"Malfoy just drop it already, this is getting old!" Hermione yells.

"But why it's so fun!" Malfoy snares with Crab and Goyle laughing beside him.

Hermione had been turning away from Malfoy but turned back quickly to hit him but he ducks. Julia who had been looking through her purse at that moment didn't look up until to late and Hermione punched her in the face. She drops her purse as she hands go up to her face to cover her left eye.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Julia screams. Her eye is bruising and her nose is bleeding a bit.

Hermione's hand up to cover her mouth as Emma and Harry run to Julia's side, "Sis are you alright?" Emma asks.

Julia was waving away Harry's help, looking around for her purse, "Do I look alright sis, I'm going to look for some ice." She says picking up her purse and turning to walks away.

Crab and Goyle were laughing as she walks by but Draco hits them to get them to stop. As Julia walks passed Malfoy, he can hear her grumbling to herself. Something catches his eye as he turns back to the group and quickly picks it up. Both groups just separate at this point and walk away.

Julia walks around a corner and snapped back with a snap sound echoing in her head to the girls dome at Hogwarts and onto her bed. As she puts her purse down she notices that she's missing her necklace. "Great" she mumbles to herself.

The others girls return to find her back in her school uniform and lying on a couch in the common room with a ice pack and her school books. The trio and her sister hurry over to her as the notices were she is.

"I'm really sorry Julia, I didn't mean to do this,' Hermione starts, 'Malfoy was just picking a fight on us again."

Julia not even looking up from her books as she answers, "Don't Hermione, I hate to say it but you seem to get mad a little easy this year." Julia says.

"You don't know what's been going on the last couple of years with us and Malfoy. Though he is not the only problem we have had to face." Hermione says.

Julia sighs but still doesn't look up, "Yea, Yea, Draco, Voldemort, Serious Black, school work, right." Julia snares.

"You're almost as bad as he is, as far as I can tell." Hermione states with a hint of a snarl.

Julia sighs again setting her books aside and getting off the couch, they could see now that she had covered the bruise on her eye with some makeup,

"When you grow up with someone like Draco and the Malfoy's, you sometimes end up acting like them. And to tell you the truth, I like the way I act,' she turns to walk out of the common room, and as she walks past Emma she whispers 'I tried."

The trio watches her leave and turns to Emma with questioning looks but all she does is shrug.

Julia walks along the halls of Hogwarts before heading outside to get some air. As she walks outside she walks to the forbidden forest and sits down against one of the trees. She sits with her head on her arms which are on her knees.

"I'm sorry I moved,' a voice called out; 'I should have taken the bit."

Julia smiles slightly as she raises her head a little, "I never thought you would be afraid of the Mudblood." She replies.

"I'm not afraid of her, just her fists, you know I'm not much of a fighter, I'm more about saying mean things!" Draco says.

"True, true, and you know that's the same for me,' Julia says standing up. 'But who can stop from wanting to fight when the Trio is around."

"So now you know what I've been talking about in the summer,' Draco says chuckling, 'and you will have things to complain about this Christmas."

Julia chuckles and then sighs, "I don't know if we will have a happy Christmas this year,' she starts 'Emma is still trying to get out of getting the stuff from Harry."

Draco shakes his head, "I thought we explained this to her, you said this seemed important to my father!" He says

"It did but she doesn't seem to get that into her head, so I'm worried about mom, dad and Lucious. What if something happens to them?" Julia replies.

"Nothing is going to happen to them, you can do it yourself if you have to Jules!" Draco says.

Julia nods but still looks worried, "yeah but I think I will talk to uncle to have him talk to her. He could hopefully change her mind." Julia replies.

"Good idea,' Draco says 'oh wait, your necklace clasp broke when your purse fell earlier, I sent it to dad to get it fixed."

"that's were it went,' Julia says, 'I thought I lost it."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose!" Draco says.

Julia smiles at him, "thanks Hun, I need to get back inside, I got a bit of a headache from the hit. Bye Hun!" she says before snapping back to the castle.

"Bye Jules" Draco calls.


	13. The Ancient's

The Ancient's Revival

By:

Curiosity100 & StarHealer139

* * *

_**Previously: **_

"Nothing is going to happen to them, you can do it yourself if you have to Jules!" Draco says.

Julia nods but still looks worried, "yeah but I think I will talk to uncle to have him talk to her. He could hopefully change her mind." Julia replies.

"Good idea,' Draco says 'oh wait, your necklace clasp broke when your purse fell earlier, I sent it to dad to get it fixed."

"that's were it went,' Julia says, 'I thought I lost it."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose!" Draco says.

Julia smiles at him, "thanks Hun, I need to get back inside, I got a bit of a headache from the hit. Bye Hun!" she says before snapping back to the castle.

"Bye Jules" Draco calls.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Ancient's**

When Julia arrived back in her so called "Common room" Emma and the trio were si5ting by the fire. She could hear Ron and Hermione arguing, again.

"We should still check it out Mione. You never one to be narrow minded, that's my job. So what if it's a dead end, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but at least we'll have learnt something." Ron replies with a weird face.

"Your right Ron and do you know how horrifying that is to hear you say that?" Hermione laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to the lib…"

Harry, Emma and Hermione look at him and burst out laughing.

"Hey, mate, don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Harry replies, trying to contain his laughing.

"Don't know much about the rest of the common room though." Emma says with a smile.

As they walk out the door to go to the library Ron notices the whole common room looking at him. This was great, just great.

"What? I did nothing; I did not just say any of that. And I will deny it.' Ron shakes his head at the laughing common room mates. 'I've been around Hermione way too long." And they went out; the laughing was carried for some way down the hall.

In the library they fanned out and began their search of all the books. Finding "The 16th Century Gallatin" was hard enough with out having Emma burst into giggles every now and then.

"Just what is the problem Emma?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, you just look so 'Serious'." She replies in a mock serious face.

Ron just smiled and went on looking; he didn't need Hermione or Harry catching wind that he was serious. Not yet.

After a while of searching, it was Emma who found it. The book was in the far away corner of the library on the topmost shelf covered in dust. The trim was a burgundy red color with dark brown black leather coverings.

She pulled it off and read the title; this was the book they were looking for. Oh how Ron would sulk about this. More for their teasing no matter how unfair it was to him it was still entertainment.

Climbing down carefully she ran over to Harry and Ron who were talking. She came to an abrupt halt in front of them and grind.

"Guess what! I found it, I actually found it." She smirked to Ron who was grinning back. No he would not say it; he would shove that little voice in the back of his head that sounded curiously like Hermione, back.

After pulling Hermione away from a stack of books they sat down at a far away table and took out some parchment and an ink well and quill.

Emma put the book down and opened it to the first page. Three people were staring back up at them. Two males and one female, their faces betrayed the happiness they felt after a long hard battle.

After a wave she turned the page and started to read out loud enough for only them to hear. After realizing Harry put up a silencing charm she began.

"The 16th Century Gallatin by Reginald, Hunt and Hallie. From far away lands to those right in my own back yard nothing was lost to me. I could see the past with great difficulty but mostly the future. I stood by my friends Hunt and Hallie during the time of war."

After hours of reading by all four friends they walked away with a great deal of knowledge. Ron although shocked was grinning from ear to ear knowing he used to go by the name Reginald Wayward. A very renowned seer.

Although Hermione and Harry didn't quite believe what they read one thing was for sure, they would definitely keep their minds open. Having been Hallie Gunter, Hermione knew they had one thing in common; they were both unusually gifted in offence and defense skills.

Maybe there was something to all this after all?

Of all the names he had to have the most original, to put it lightly. Hunt Phelps. Like Hermione or rather Hallie he was extraordinarily gifted in offensive and defensive attacks.

No one ever could figure out how he managed to appear in one place and then with in a blink of an eye he would be gone. No one ever did find out what caused his so called migraines, but Harry had an idea what they were, and let's just say it wasn't funny.

A few days past and soon Halloween would be coming up. After a lengthy discussion it was decided that Julia, although reluctantly would be joining them. She could never say no to her sister.

After drawing names Julia was deciding what Emma would be for Halloween, Harry for Ron, Hermione for Harry and Ron for Hermione. Julia absolutely flat out refused to have some one else turn her into a "Decapitated School Girl."

As a group they stopped in Hogsmeed and headed off in their own directions to choose for what their friend would be forced to wear.

Harry was looking around in a shop; a spider costume caught his eyes. But no, he couldn't do that to his friend. But in the end decided on a clear light dark blue and black material. It would make the ideal material for a dementor.

Ron was having a lot more luck with Hermione's costumes. He knew exactly what he wanted his friend to wear. After buying neon green skin tight pants and a dark baby blue tank top and see through light blue sirt and skirt in one, he found a wonderfully shiny pair of wings. As soon as she would put them on she would be able to control them as if they were really, she would love it.

Soon it was time to head back and meet the rest at the carriages to head back to the school.

"Hey Ron, I found this really cool spider costume." Harry replied.

"WHAT? No Harry no. You wouldn't do that to me. Right?" Ron looked horrified.

"Nah, your gonna be a dementor instead.

"Nice!" Julia said sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"So, what am I going to be Ron?" Hermione asked.

"A water sprite." He said while pulling out the costume.

Hermione palled a bit and bit her lip. "So, is there any skin showing?" she asked.

"Nah, don't worry." Ron replied.

"Oh Harry your gonna love this, you're a gonna drowned." Hermione replied.

"How is he gonna do that 'Mione. You been taking lessons from Trelawney now too?" Ron asked.

"No Ronald, that's his costume. It comes with live like sounds and visual charms too. It's going to be so fun.' She turns to Julia, 'So what are you and Emma going to go as?"

"I'm a vampire and Emma is going to go as a Goth." She said evenly.

"Oh, how nice. I bet you'll look great."

"Cool, I wanted to be one once. Just to spite my relatives and hopefully give Vernon a heart attack or a coronary."

Every one burst out laughing, and to Emma's surprise she notices her sister chuckling a bit. Emma smiles at her and receives a warning glare back.

'Tell them and you are so dead Emma.'

'Yeah yeah. No worries sis.'

Halloween was definitely going to be the best yet. And none of them could wait.

As they headed back up to the castle what Uncle Lucious said to them plagued Emma's mind. Should she do it and hurt Harry? Possible risking their friendship in the process? Or risk her sister and possible theirs and Draco's families at the hands of the snake faced demon.


	14. A Fight

The Ancient's Revival

By:

Curiosity 100 & StarHeale

* * *

_**Previously: **_

Every one burst out laughing, and to Emma's surprise she notices her sister chuckling a bit. Emma smiles at her and receives a warning glare back.

'Tell them and you are so dead Emma.'

'Yeah yeah. No worries sis.'

Halloween was definitely going to be the best yet. And none of them could wait.

As they headed back up to the castle what Uncle Lucious said to them plagued Emma's mind. Should she do it and hurt Harry? Possibly risking their friendship in the process? Or risk her sister and possible theirs and Draco's families at the hands of the snake faced demon.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Fight**

Julia leaves the Gryffindor Common room early the next day heading to her first class of the day, though she was not going to do homework. She needed to talk to her Uncle, the Potions teacher Professor Snap.

Julia walks slowly down the hall, stopping to pretend to be looking at something if anyone pasted her. She finally arrives at the closed door of the Potions room but knows her Uncle is inside because of the noises coming from the room. She slowly opens the door to see her Uncle sitting at his desk mumbling to himself.

"Uncle,' she calls out kind of softly but loud enough for him to hear 'could I talk to you for a moment. It's kind of important!"

"Of course Hun, come in!" Snape calls out with out looking up from the desk.

Julia walks into the room closing the door and walks closer to the front of the class room. She picks a desk close to the teachers placing her book bag and purse down before sitting down herself. Her fingers nervously playing with the hem of her skirt, suddenly nervous to talk to him.

Snap looks up now, having expected her to start talking right away, and watches her play with her skirt. He studied her for a moment knowing she is not happy with what she is wearing.

"You're going home for Christmas this year right, 'he says resting his hands on his desk, 'so you can get out of that uniform for at least a week?"

Julia smiles looking up now through her hair, "Yea, I can't wait, though I'm kind of worried about Christmas this year Uncle!" she says.

Snap looks concerned now getting up from his desk and walking around it, now sitting at the front of it in front of her. "What do you mean Hun?" He asks.

Julia looks down again at her hands; her uncle knows that nothing really ever gets her this upset about things. She usually just laughs things off, so he was worried. "You can tell me anything Hun!"

"I know Uncle, its just….. Draco got a message from his father, who wanted to talk to me and Emma, instead of him. We were all confused but Emma and I went anyway, and he told us that we had to do something for him and dad. He wants us to get some hair and blood for Harry!" she starts.

"That seems easy enough, you are in the same house Julia!' he says confused, 'I don't see the problem.

"it would be no problem to get to him Uncle, we have to Halloween. We could get him while he was sleeping or even at the dance, it would be so easy. Its just….. Emma, she is driving me nuts!" Julia replies.

Snap nods his head now, understanding what's going on now. "So she's backing down is she now. She's become friendly with "Harry Potter" and doesn't want to hurt him." He snares.

Julia nods raising her head now, "you got that right, she says 'she's worried about getting on the "Trio's" bad side and doesn't' want to do it. But it's for dad and Lucious, something might happen to someone back home if we don't do this!" She is now up from the desk and pacing back and forth.

Snap grabs her arms as she passes by him after a few moments, "you could do it yourself girl, and it doesn't have to be the two of you." He says as he moves her to face him.

"I know that, Draco said the same thing, and I know I can. Could you talk to her for me though, I've tried to get through to her but I'm getting no where." She asks.

Snap smiled down at her pulling her in for a quick hug and letting her go "of course girl, no problem. I'll see what I can do." He says.

At this time other students are starting to come into the class and Snap speaks again, "could you please take your seat Miss Cardigan!"

"Yes sir right away." Julia replies grabbing her stuff and walking to her seat in the back of the room passing Draco on the way there. They exchange a quick smile as the both take their seats.

Julia can't really concentrate on the class for once, she would just do the homework and that would be fine. Snape was bugging Harry again and all the Slytherin's were laughing at him.

At the end of class and when everyone was getting up to leave Snape called out again 'Oh wait, Emma Cardigan, could I talk to you about an assignment!"

Emma stops just at the door where she was standing with the trio and turns back to the front to the door, "ok Professor,' she turns back to the others, 'I'll meet you guys latter."

The trio says by to her and Julia smiles at her sister before leaving the room herself. Emma walks back to the sitting were Julia had sat earlier. After everyone had left the room and the door had been closed Emma speaks "What's up uncle!"

"Can't family just wonder how everything is going in your life?" Snape asks.

"Everything is fine uncle, can I go now, I promised the other we would work on something?" Emma says.

"Don't you think you are spending a little too much time with the "trio" Hun" Snape asks.

"You spend lots of time with friends Uncle, that's what you do? Julia talked to you didn't she!" She asks getting kind of angry.

"Why would you say that Hun, I just want to talk to you, that's not crime is it!" her uncle replied.

"Would you stop poking around the bush uncle,' Emma says now pacing 'she did talk to you and you know it!"

"Ok she did, but she's a little worried about the family right now, and that means you to Hun," he says.

Emma is pacing back and forth in front of him now, "She told you about the stupid thing Lucious wants us to do to Harry. I just don't want to do it Uncle. Nothing can really happen from not doing something for Voldemort can it."

"How do you know Voldemort is behind this Hun," Snape asks.

Emma starts to kind of blush at this point turning away from her uncle, "its nothing uncle, I just don't want to do this thing to Harry." She says.

"Just promise you will think about this some more, please, this might be really important. It might change your life."

"How can not doing one little thing change my life uncle, we are here because of dads work, let him do what he wants." She says.

"Just think about it Hun, Please" her uncle now pleading with her.

"Ok, ok…. I will,' she says turning to leave, 'bye.

Emma leaves the room and heads off to find her sister. It takes a while but she finds her outside. "What do you think you were doing" She screams.

Julia looks up from the book she is reading and just stares blankly at her sister, "what do you mean EM" she asks

"You told uncle about the assignment? How could you do that?" she says pacing and still screaming.

"Will you keep your voice down girl, and I had to we have to do this thing for dad." Julia simply replies.

Emma bends down and slaps her sister in the face, "we do not have to do this, and I'm not going to do this." She says.

Julia grabs her wrist and starts to squeeze it tightly, "yes you are girl, or we will be in big trouble." She says.

Emma pulls her wrist away and rubs it with her other hand glaring at her sister. Its a few moments before she speaks again. "I'm not doing it sis, and you better not either, I'm going to be watching you."

Julia shakes her head picking up her book again with a sigh, "you are turning into them more and more with each passing day girl. What are mom and dad going to say at Christmas? They may even be disappointed."

"They have nothing to be disappointed at me for and you know it sis. Any real parents would not let their kids even think about hurting another student." Emma says.

"Do we have real parents, do we know those kinds of people, give it up EM. We are who we are sis." Julia replies.

"Well I'm going to try to change that,' Emma states, 'you just wait and see sis!" she says before walking back to the castle.

Julia just lets her go and goes back to reading the chapter for homework for Snape. She doesn't really notice anyone else approaching her.

"That didn't turn out to go did it?" a voice calls out.

Julia scribbles something on some parchment before answering "nope, look like the only hope of having a nice Christmas is for me to do this thing myself."

"You can do it just find Jules, and you know it." The voice says thought it is a bit closer then it was the first time.

Julia smiles turning her head knowing Draco is sitting close beside her, "thanks for the support Hun, it means a lot to me!" She says.

Draco smile one of his evil smiles back before answering, "I know, but I also know something else that I hope means a lot to you too!"

Julia looks at him confused until he opens one of his hands that he had, had in a tight fist reviling her snake necklace. A bigger smile appears on her face now.

"Your dad sure does work fast Hun!" she says.

"he knew it meant a lot to the two of us so he had it rush to the best of the best in London,' Draco says moving behind her, 'hold up you hair please madam.

Julia chuckles moving away from the tree she is leaning on and lets Draco but the necklace around her before moving her hair up so he can clasp it.

"Thanks Hun, I so wanted to get it around my neck again. It kind of felt bare without it." She says.

"Now we can't have that, now can we,' he says moving back to his original spot, 'not such a beautiful neck."

Julia blushes slightly leaning back against the tree and going back to her work, "I'm glad you think so Hun." She replies.

"What you working on girl, didn't think you knew what the homework was, you seemed out of it in class today." He says trying to get a peek at what she is doing.

Julia sighs setting the parchment and book down, "your right about that, I had told to Uncle to talk to Emma before class. I'm still worried about Halloween!" she answers.

Draco reaches out and takes Julia's hand in his own rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "Hun, I thought we decided this, you are going to do the thing yourself." He says.

Julia smile up at him and says 'yea but I'm going to need your help." Before leaning in to whisper in his ear.


	15. Halloween Ball

The Ancient's Revival

By:

StarHealer & Curiosity

_**Previously: **_

Julia sighs setting the parchment and book down, "your right about that, I had told to Uncle to talk to Emma before class. I'm still worried about Halloween!" she answers.

Draco reaches out and takes Julia's hand in his own rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "Hun, I thought we decided this, you are going to do the thing yourself." He says.

Julia smile up at him and says 'yea but I'm going to need your help." Before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

**Chapter 15: Halloween Ball**

Julia sighs as she finishes putting on her blood red lipstick, as she puts down the stick the other reaching up holding onto the green and sliver snake around her neck. Through the mirror she watches her sister finish putting on her shoes and having some kind of conversation with Hermione.

She smiles slightly at what her sister was wearing, she had on a long black silk shirt with a thigh high split, on top she had a black tank top with a blood red Celtic star, and she had red lipstick on and black eye shadow. Julia sighs again rubbing her head slightly looking herself over now.

She had on a long black velvet dress with thigh high splits on both sides of her body, tie up black boots that reach her knees are sitting beside her chair. She also had on a cape that was black on the outside and blood red inside, which attached to rings that were now on her two middle fingers so she could easily wrap the cap around herself. Her black and dark navy blue eye shadow brought the outfit together in mystery and fear.

The two sisters had not really talked since that day Emma had talked to their uncle, but she did seem to hang close to Harry so her sister can't do anything. Julia had tried to get the stuff from Harry but never getting close enough without her sister appearing, and she knew tonight was her last change. Julia looks at the necklace that she wear remembering her conversation with Draco, knowing he was going to help her tonight. Julia quickly puts on her shoes before leaving the common room.

Harry was in his and Ron's dorm getting ready as well. Their costumes were all the more difficult. It included a lot of charm work. Ron had slipped on the veil and stood, ready for Harry to start his work.

Harry placed glamour charms on his arms to make them replicas of the dementors and made the veil over Ron's head appear as if it were immersed in water and was cold to the touch, for others but not for Ron. After all they didn't need to find Ron with Pneumonia.

"Hold still Ron, I can't do this with you squirming.' Harry replied. 'I don't need to have to rush you to the hospital wing because you were too impatient to allow me to give you the protection spell against cold. Hermione would have my arse if you caught Pneumonia."

"Sorry mate." Ron apologized.

Harry had on a pair of normal trousers that were worn and torn is strategic spots to create an 'I fought for my life and lost!'-look. Ron grabbed some seaweed that they had bought at Hogsmeed and he placed it into Harry's hair on the left side of it.

Harry went to his mirror and looked at his image, he had faded and torn jeans and a very old and torn and weathered looking dark forest green button up long-sleeved shirt on. With a wave of his wand it looked as though he had been dropped into the lake and brought out.

He went to his bed and grabbed some face paint that Hermione had bought, magical face paint. It didn't wear off till you said 'Complete' with your wand. After rubbing it into his skin over every inch that was visible he then waved his wand again and it turned a sickly blue-white, as if he had truly drowned.

Ron looked over to him, and then grabbed a special lipstick called 'death-divine'. It made the wearer's lips look as though they had suffocated when they truly were fine. A wonderful product by the Weasley twins. Oh how he owed them for that one.

"Here mate, don't forget the last bit. Can't look dead with lips that look alive and well." Ron replied tossing it to him.

When they had completed their costumes Harry and Ron put on their shoes, invisibility boots for Ron to make him appear as if he were floating and a pair of dragon hide boots he bought not to long ago for this occasion.

"Mate, I am so glad you chose to give the spider costume the boot.' Ron shivered as they walked down the staircase to meet Hermione, Emma and Julia sitting a little further off.

The wheels in Julia's head were already turning, plotting and scheming in order to get her job done for their Uncle.

Heading down to the grate hall together they entered to find the ceiling littered with floating pumpkins. The walls had black and orange and blood red streamers dangling on them.

On the other side of the great hall was a platform with a band on it. They were called 'the Walking dead'. The whole room was filled with students of all years. A song was playing by Bif Naked called 'Vampire'.

_Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,_

Julia sighed and yawned as she stayed leaning against a far wall in the great hall. She was getting bored with this stupid dance; they kept announcing winners of certain contests that were being held.

_I'm a vampire!  
come to my world, child of the night,  
come out of your darkness and into my light,  
looking for you all of your life,  
don't be afraid - it'll be all right...  
god grant you serenity,  
you bring out the best in me,  
let my love take you higher,  
guess what... I'm a vampire!  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!  
_

She slowly crosses her arms, her cap wrapping around her, trying to find something to do. She wanted to dance with Draco but they had agreed to meet later to dance before their plan went into action.

She could feel the eyes of the trio and her sister looking over at her every now and then, wondering why she wasn't dancing with Draco. She knew she was making her sister nervous and that was pretty much the only thing keeping a smile on her face right now.

_I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,_

Emma was dancing to a slow song with Harry, Ron and Hermione was dancing close by, Emma had her head on Harry's shoulder. She could hear the other girls from Gryffindor muttering under their breath.

Emma turns her head slightly towards where her sister stood by herself like always, watching her watch Draco, who was dancing across the room.

_I'm a vampire!  
in your head you always hear me  
close your eyes - I'm all that you see,  
for lust, for life, my intimate fire,  
nightly dances, dance in desire...  
god grant you serenity,  
_

There was a disco ball that flashed different colors at different points of the room at different times. As the white light passes over her sister it seemed to reflect on something on her sisters neck, something that looks like a snake.

Emma and Harry do a quick twist at that moment and Emma takes her eyes off Julia. Emma spots Julia slip between a big group of people and disappear into the crowed.

_you bring out the best in me,  
let my love take you higher,  
guess what... I'm a vampire!  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire!_

Unknown to them Julia and Draco come up to Harry and Emma from behind. Julia brings out a pair of scissors and quickly cuts o lock of his hair. Draco holds a vile up to her and it drops it. Seconds later as a flash of green light passes over them it blocks out the flash of green from the disappearing vile of hair.

_watch me do my dance for you,  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!  
(let's be together... don't be afraid... you called me... I was what you wished for...  
you held me here beside you... I was what you wished for... I came for you... I _

Julia slips the scissors back into a pocket in her cape. They head to the door and Emma sees them leave. She pulls away from Harry and excuses herself.

_came  
for you... I was what you wished for... you taste like honeydew... be careful what you  
wish for... I wished for you your whole life... be careful what you wish for... let me  
be you tonight... tonight...)  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!_

Harry follows her with Ron and Hermione close behind him. As they open the door they hear Emma and Julia fighting.

"How could you. We have no clue what Voldemort wants the hair for. I told you not to do it. But you did it any way. How could you?" Emma shouts with tears in her eyes.

"I had to, what about Mum and Dad sis? What about them? Or have you been to busy into the Gryffindor's to care about them any more?" Julia snarls and snaps out.

"What? Where did she go? You can't aparate from school grounds." Hermione asks in disbelief.

"And what about Voldemort. What is going on?" Harry asks.

"I'll tell you late, just stay here. I have to deal with my sister." Emma replies and walks out the doors and into the grounds.

Harry, Ron and Hermione follow a distance away. They see Emma and Julia by the lake with Draco. Emma and Julia ignore Draco and banter and bicker toward the other. Trying to get their reasons known but not hearing what the other says.

Draco sees the trio heading their way. He pokes Julia in the side and points to the trio. Harry and his friends stand between Julia and Emma but off to the side.

Julia shouts a spell and Hermione and Ron go flying back. Julia snaps behind Harry and swipes a blade at his arm. Emma tries to get to her sister to stop him but Draco holds her firmly.

In a last ditch effort Emma links her leg around Draco's and pulls it forward sending him toppling to the ground. She fades out and knocks the vial of blood to the ground, smashing it before the delayed Portkey took effect.

Julia stumbles back and glares at her sister. Her eyes are hard and calculating. Emma smiles at her as if nothing happened.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron shouts, finding his voice.

"Well, that will take some explaining from my dear sister over here. But in regards to my actions, I was told to get a lock of hair and blood from Harry. But I refused; apparently my dear sister didn't head my words when I told her that Voldemort wanted it for evil purposes.' She says to the trio. She turns to her sister. 'Apparently you don't trust our parents to be good enough and smart enough to take care of them selves. Do you really think so low of them?"

Julia glares and Draco who is looking on in interest. She turns to her sister and her glare hardens even more.

"Well, Julia Cardigan I am waiting for your explanation, as well as my friends." Julia cringed inwardly at the tone.

She was definitely in trouble. Her sister never used this tone, only when she was exceptionally mad. Her Slytherin side was always hidden, but that only made it more dangerous when it finally came out.


	16. Answers?

The Ancient's Revival

By:

SnakeTalker AKA Curiosity100

**Previously:**

Julia glares and Draco who is looking on in interest. She turns to her sister and her glare hardens even more.

"Well, Julia Cardigan I am waiting for your explanation, as well as my friends." Julia cringed inwardly at the tone.

She was definitely in trouble. Her sister never used this tone, only when she was exceptionally mad. Her Slytherin side was always hidden, but that only made it more dangerous when it finally came out.

**Chapter 16: Answers?**

"I don't have to say anything Emma. You know why I did it. If I didn't do it like you wanted he would have killed our family, mum and dad, do you want that?"

"Mum and dad are grown ups, they can take care of their selves. And Harry deserves to know, if you don't say it, I will Julia Cardigan." Emma replies.

"It's my life on the line and the life of my friends, yu can't deny the answers that belong to us." Harry snarled.

Julia narrowed her eyes at him. Her lips curled into a vicious smile.

"Well, let us see here…Voldemort wants your blood, which Emma ruined and you hair, which he has. Now what would use things like this? Are you brains enough to get it?" she asked.

"A potion, but what one? What does he plan to do with it?" Hermione asked, placing the links together.

"I can't believe you would do this against me, my sister, and my own flesh and blood. You have no heart, your Slytherin side clouds your judgment." Emma whispered, turning away and walking back to her dorm.

The wind was blowing her hair all over her face. But it lightened her mood, made her feel free.

"I'll go follow her, see if she's okay." Hermione replied before rushing off.

"Stay away from us Cardigan, come any where near us and I will not be held responsible for my actions. See you during training, tomorrow." He replied and stormed off to bed, he desperately needed the day to end.

Ron followed suit and left Julia and Draco to their thoughts. Things didn't go as planed, but at least they got half of it. Now hopefully her parents would be okay.

The next night after a dull and frankly stress filled day, Emma and Harry made their way down to the room of requirement. She had yelled Julia's ear off and threatened to tell every one that her undies were as dark as her other cloths.

Though this didn't decide for her to join. It was the fact that even if she thought she did the right thing, she owed it to her sister to come.

In the room Harry saw Julia sitting on a bean bag reading a book. Emma cleared her throat and forced a smile as her sister looked up.

"Glad you came. Didn't think you would what with not trusting me any more." She replied sitting down across from her. Harry sat down too and leaned back with a sigh, he was tired.

He had slept fine, but the fighting, bickering and plotting was getting old, and making him tired, tired of everything.

"Okay, well…we will be starting with learning some meditation techniques. Then you will use that to clear your mind. Eventually you will be able to do this within a second. Once you get the feel of what the block is like you can do it naturally on your own. I have decided that it would also be beneficial to teach you all sorts of things, like weaponry and to use this, hearing other's thought to your advantage." Emma said leaning forward on her knees.

"Other's call it empathy Emm." Julia relied setting her book down.

"Empathy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, hearing things in other's minds. Like Legilimens except your not seeing things people have done, but what people are thinking and want to do." She replied stiffly.

"What kinds of weapons?" he asked.

"Swords, staffs, stars, Martial arts. Your friends Ron and Hermione will be joining us once they are ready." Emma whispered while getting up.

She grabbed a pillow and put it on a rug, a deep red rug with black tassels.

"Grabb a pillow and come sit beside me." She instructed.

Harry did as asked and found Julia getting up and doping the same.

"Now, you just sit in a comfortable position, one that won't allow you to fall asleep. Close your eyes and don't think, turn your brain off. Concentrate on the darkness in your mind. I usually do this every night before bed. Does wonders for dreams!" She whispered closing her eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and saw the darkness, it was boring, not interesting at all. He found he started to think to himself.

"You're not doing like she said. Stop thinking; concentrate on that empty feeling, and the black mass in your head." Julia snapped.

"I'm trying." He replied through gritted teeth getting frustrated.

Before he opened his eyes he felt hands on his shoulders. As they rubbed he calmed down, his mind emptied and the feeling of warmth enveloped him, he had cleared his mind.

When the rubbing stopped he didn't notice, after half an hour he was shock awake and snapped his eyes open to see a smiling Emma and scowling Julia.

"What?" he asked.

"I gave you a neck massage, you calmed and you stopped thinking that cleared your mind. Next time try that with out my help…okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Emma."

"Now, what do you hear? You said you always hear the voices some times it just gets out of hand?" Emma asked…Julia snorted.

"Yeah, right now…I can here Julia thinking this is a waste of time. I know I seem useless but I really am trying ya know." He growled.

"Right." Said Julia.

"Okay, concentrate in her voice, use that meditation to clear everything else out, just hear her."

And so he did as asked…trying to get his mind clear again was hared done then to say. He concentrated, blocked everything else out.

'Why did you do it?' he thought to himself.

'Oh please…this is never going to work. He's too weak.'

"I am not week." Harry shouted and stood up. 'Why do you always have to put people down? You're worse than Malfoy…and that is saying a lot." He replied coldly.

"I like the way I am. If you don't like you can just fuk off scar head." She hissed getting up as well.

"Right, like I'd listen to you. You have no morals… you go involving people with evil mad men like Voldemort with out even having decency in telling them what they are into now. My friends don't need to have their lives at risk BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO PLAY GOD." His voice had risen to a shout.

"ME? HE WAN'T YOU NOT THEM… I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUK WHY. ALL I KNOW IS MY MUTHER AND FATHER COULD DIE IF I DIDN'T. YOU WANT THAT ON YOUR HANDS?" Julia was furious.

"Julia Anne Cardigan how DARE YOU say such nasty thing to some one. Wait till mum and dad hear about this. I will tell them my dear and they won't be happy. You remember what they said…'BEHAVE'." She snapped.

"I know what they said Emma Lanai I was there or has your brains been fried from hanging around Gryfindorks all this time?"

"I happen to be one of the people that you are insulting. I can't believe you would call me dumb. I always loved you no matter what you did. But you put my friends in danger and ME. Your actions say to me you don't trust mum and dad, let alone Uncle Sev…Uncle to protect us and his family. What happened to you? Why do you hate me so much now?" she asked before storming off.

Harry sighed and walked away, the hour had been long and the stress had not gone, it had magnified. He thought he could find out why she did what she did, but the bint remained a stubborn bitch (A/ female dog anyone? LOL)

"Harry? How did it go? I just saw Emma run past and head to bed, said she was tired. What happened?"

"Hermione, slow down. One question at a time. You had better sit down, this will take a while." He replied sitting down beside his two best friends.

After explaining they fight Hermione looked up to the stairs. She looked at her friends and nodded to them. They waved in understanding as she got up.

"I'm gonna go to her. Good night guys." She yelled and ran off to comfort her friend and be a listening ear.

"Night." Both Harry and Ron relied, getting up and getting ready for bed. Potions were first thing the next day, and boy would they need their sleep.

Razorblade Kisses' Note: Sorry this is shorter than the others. I was having trouble deciding what to put on it, dam writers block. But it's fixed now. You have to review or I will stop this and keep it as 'Abandoned' this is my last fic on FanFiction I will be moving to www. thesilversnitch . net. So REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… There that should take up some space. LOL _giggles like a mad hatter_


	17. Terror in the Eyes of the Beholder

The Ancients Revival

By Tan and Lin

Hermione sat in the library trying to do her homework, and for ones she was having trouble. She could not get what had happened the day before out of her head, why would Julia want to get Harry's blood and hair and give it to Voldemort, that didn't make sense. Yes they had thought she was the one Harry had heard about but to know what it was true was still scarey.

_We know that Julia and Emma were the ones Harry had heard about but as far as we can tell they don't have any relation to Snape, their last name is Cardigan._

Hermione sat pondering this for a while before getting up and walking around the library, she had seen some yearbooks on a shelve the other day. She picked on that she thought Snape and Harry's father might have been in and then a couple more and returned to her table.

She slowly flips through the one book, studying all the names as she goes. She comes across a Snape and stops, thinking it would be Severus she looks over at the name. She's about to turn the page as she sees it start with an 'S' but stops as her eyes roll over the name. Instead of saying Severus it said, Septimus.

Hermione stares at the picture above the name and whispers to herself,

"he does have a brother?"

She continues to look through the book and pauses again when she finds another picture of this Septimus, this time he is dancing with a woman the caption below the picture says,

"Septimus snape and Elizabeth Cardigan, maybe the perfected couple."

_This might be it,_ she thinks to herself, _Septimus snape married Elizabeth Cardigan and for some reason the kids are using her maiden name._

she picks up the book and the rest of her stuff and runs out of the library to the Gryfindor common room to try and find Harry and Ron. Spotting them she hurries over to them and sitts down.

"You are not going to believe what I found, Snape does have a brother look," she says quickly setting the book down in front of them.

"Ok so we found the brother but what does that have to do with Julia and Emma," Harry asks.

"well look at this and see for your self,' Hermione says turning to the other picture she had found of Septimus and pointing, 'read the caption?"

"Septimus Snape and Elizabeth Cardigan, maybe a perfect couple' Ron reads then gets a confused look on his face, 'yea so?"

"it could explain why Julia and Emma are not using Snape right now at school, they are using their mothers maiden name' Harry states looking over at Emma who was sitting a ways away, 'but what do we do now, I mean we don't trust Julia but Emma's turned into a good friend, well up until now?"

Hermione shrugs, "I don't know, she did try to stop her sister from getting the stuff from you Harry, but can we fully trust her now?"

"That seems to be the question of the hour," Ron answers after a bit.

The trio look up as Julia hurries into the common room waving a paper around moving towards Emma, stopping right in front of her she finally speaks.

"Hope you are happy now sis, I hope you and your new friends are happy now?" Julia says before turning and racing up to the girls doms, but not before the trio notices the Green and silver snake around her neck.

The trio moves over to Emma's side as she picks up the paper. It was turned to one certain page and one store stood out.

"_Friendly children's bookstore witch found near death"_

_The kiddy place bookstore owner Elizabeth Snape Cardigan was found near death with her husband Septimus Snape hovering over her with blood on his hands. The ministry at this point have no idea what spell or method he could have used to do this but is being held at Azkaban at this time. Miss Cardigan's condition is unchanged at St. Mungo's Hostipal._

Emma lets the paper slip through her fingers until her lap, "this is a lie its got to be" she says quietly.

"That's your mother and father right', Harry asks placing a hand on her shoulder, 'Cardigan being your mothers maiden name or something?"

"I guess you figured everything out, and yes it is, but dad would not hurt mom, he loves her to much, and me and Julia." She answers.

"so you think Lord Voldermort did this to her and framed your father," Ron asks.

Emma stands up quickly letting the paper fall to the floor, "no way', she says, 'this a trick Julia is trying to play on me._" _

Hermione had bent down to pick up the paper where it had fallin and now spoke up, "it looks like a real paper to me Em, I think it's real!"

"She just stuck the page in there or something, it can't be… no way." Emma replied starting to pace a little.

Maybe you should go to the hospital and see for your self Em, I don't think you have all the facts yet. Harry tried to reason with Emma.

"Yea, maybe you are right, I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore right now." Emma say running out of the common room.

Julia had gone up to the girls domes and had fallen onto her bed, and just laid there. After a couple moments she got up, moved to the end of her bed and opened the trunk that laid there. She quickly pulled out some clothes and throw them onto her bed and started to pull off her school uniform. She changed into a black mini skirt and navy tank top She then pulled out her knee high boots and carried them as she walked to her mirror was with her makeup.

She put on some black and navy blue eye shadow and her red lipstick and then turn in her stool and put on her boots. She went back to her bed and started to pack up her trunk with all her stuff.

The other girls, who were up there kept looking over at the questionly. She sat back on her bed and waited for the girls to leave before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

"You saw today's paper didn't you?" a voice called out questionly behind Draco.

Draco turns to find Julia sitting on his bed out of uniform, 'yes I did', he says walking over to sit beside her placing a arm around her shoulders, 'and I'm sorry, I'm sure my mother has been down to see her already."

Julia nods resting her head on his shoulder, "Yea probably, but I don't think I will go and see her', she says, 'she is just so trustworthy and she is now passing it on to Emma and its kind of sickening."

Draco snares at that, "True, True, but we did try to warn her that something like this might happen!" he says.

"Yea which is why she's not going to go right away to see her, she thinks it's a trick by me or you." Julia says getting up now and paceing. "Ego head is driving me crazy,' she says throwing her hands in the air, 'Voldemort kills thousands of people and even his parents, yet he thinks anyone can just not do what he says. I mean, yea Harry will not surrender to him but if he tells people to do something and it doesn't get done he usually kills them or at least puts them in the hospital."

Draco stands up trying to stop her now, "Hun, girl, you tried your best, Emma is the one who ruined everything. You did everything you could." He says.

Julia falls into a heap on the floor into draco's arms, "Yea I know but it still spilt our family up, moms in the hospital." She says a single tear running down her face.

Draco reaches up and wipes the tear and some hair that had fallen into her face away before running his knuckles slowly down the side of her face, "Yes I know hun, but know you just got to do something else for the lord to try to make it up to him." He answers.

Julia leans forward slowly and her and Draco almost kiss but she turns her head away, "Yea but what', she asks, 'and if you hear anything else from your dad just tell me ok, Em will just run straight to the "Famous trio" and tell them."

Draco smiles at her, "That I can do hun", he says, "but where do I tell you? From the look of your clothing, your not going to be around here much longer right now?" he questions.

"I'm going home', she answers, "my attic room is always locked so even if there is any ministry people there they will not find me. But don't send owls, just use our mind link ok?"

"Sure think hun, but Dumbledore might send someone after you, you know?" Draco says.

"Yea he might but it would not do him any good, and you know it. I need to go", she says kissing him lightly on the cheek, "I'll tell you when I get there.

Draco says bye as she snapped back to her dorm and then out of the castle.

Emma had gotten Professor McGonagall to get her into the head office, and she slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in" what heard through the door so Emma slowly entred.

"Headmaster I need to talk to you?" Emma said as she entred.

"Yes Miss cardigan I was just going to get Professor McGonagall to get you and your sister so we could talk." Dumbledore answered.

Emma rolls her eyes at the word sister, "so you know about this trick she is trying to pull over on me. The one about our mother and father?" she askes.

"The newspaper story about your parents is true Miss Cardigan," Dumbledore says, "I have talked to the ministry of magic and he confirms it."

"You can think what you want headmaster, but I don't by it. She's just trying to make what she did right." Emma snarles.

"What your sister and Draco did might not but right but I have reason to believe it might have had the right intentions!" the headmaster answers.

Emma sits in one of the chairs and sighs, "ok, ok, can I just go to the hospital and see what's there please." She asks.

"I think that is reasonable Miss cardigan, is your sister going with you?" he asks.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Emma replied with an empty heart.

"As you wish, you may leave right away if you desire!" Dumbledore says.

Emma nods and leaves the head office. Onces down the steps she disappears to her dorm room.

Dumbledore watches as she leaves knowing that both girls would leave the castle that day.


	18. Shattering Cold Hearts

**The Ancients Revival**

_By Tan and Lin_

_Previously_:

"I think that is reasonable Miss Cardigan, is your sister going with you?" he asks.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Emma replied with an empty heart.

"As you wish, you may leave right away if you desire!" Dumbledore says.

Emma nods and leaves the head office. Ounces down the steps she disappears to her dorm room.

Dumbledore watches as she leaves knowing that both girls would leave the castle that day.

_ChapterEighteen_

Julia had gone strait to her spacious attic back at home. She knew no one would find her there, she had put all her magic and know how into protecting it from others.

Not only was it password protected but the snake carved into the door only new her voice, any others it was forbidden for even acknowledging. She had no door handle just a lock on the door. And around her neck was the key, an old fashioned one.

She looked around her room; the walls were back with invisible writing on it. When you turned out her lights and turned on her black light glowing writing covered every inch of the walls.

The rug was a dark red like fluffy fur type rug. She crossed to her System on her right, easily avoiding the dark cherry black Chinese table in the center of her room. She waved her hand and the door closed blocking the wooden staircase of the attic. With another wave and charms and locks sealed into the door.

She looked at all her CD's that lined on either side of the unit. She selected five bands, LinkinPark, Nirvana, Marlyn Manson, The Missfits and Type o Negative.

She walked to the middle of the wall and turned on her system and inserted the Cd's and walked to a mirror and table on the other side by her bed. She sat down on her stool and picked up her brush before concentrating on Draco.

'Draco? You there?' she thought

'Yup, you bet your sorry ass I Am.' he replied hotly.

'What bit you in the ass and died?' she asked with a giggle

'Some one...who shall be nameless...'coughEmmacough 'came up to me and asked where you were. I had to calm them down and assure them you would speak to them. They were in a right huff ya know.'

'Ahh, Emma came to see you. What did she want? Probably to say how I made the whole thing up and I just want to get at her. Stupid bint. Dam, I hate her some times. But she's still my sister and I'll always love her. But she never listens to reason. ARGH.'

'Hey, calm down love. Things will be fine. She's off to see your parents now. She wants to see if you're telling the truth. Personally I think deep down she knows you would never do this, it's just way too low for even the like of you.' he replied with a mental grin.

'Yeah, but when she does realize it, I will make her beg for my forgiveness. It won't come cheep.'

She waved her hand and her favorite song came on. It was a song by London after Midnight called "Nightmare".

She put her hair up into a ponytail and went over to her bed against the wall to her right. A window just above it had black curtains with dark green trim to match the dark red.

She sighed and looked up to her ceiling; it had quotes from songs and the names of songs, artists and bands over the years since she had become a Goth.

'I'm tired Draco. Maybe we can talk again tomorrow? I'm gonna go and see mum and dad later when Emma isn't around.'

'Sure, get some sleep hun. Talk to you tomorrow.' he replied and the link went dead.

She looked around her room; she remembered when she brought Draco in here. They had sat on her bean bags in the corner on the opposite side of her bed. It was like a little nook and the wall was covered in books of all kinds.

She shook her head and concentrated on the music. It boomed through out her room like a base boost system on full blast in a car. But the beauty if it was no one else could hear it. The ultimate room she called this, her hide away, her sanctuary.

She turned on her side and closed her eyes to let a light sleep befall her.

Emma had gone straight to her dorm room. And when she noticed Julia wasn't there she had gotten on a pair of black denim over alls and a pink ling sleeve shirt. She grabbed her black 'Bum 10' jacket and folded it over her arms.

She was mad and wanted to confront Julia before she went. And if it was a prank then so help her; she would make Slytherin seem like Hufflepuffs.

But upon reaching Draco's room she had discovered a sleepy Draco and no Julia in sight. She stormed away after her questions and disappeared in back smoke.

She reappeared moments later in a dark corner of Saint Mongos. She went up to the desk and waited in the line.

'I'm here to see Elizabeth Cardigan Snape.' she replied.

'Well that's the fourth floor, room 450.' said the welcome witch and turned to the next person.

Emma flew up the steps with lightning speed, which was really a run. She passed door after door till she reached 450 and opened the door slowly.

'Mom?' she called.

No one answered. She went further into the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click. The lights came on in a dim setting. She looked at her mother, she lie on the bed with tube in her mouth that was hooked up to a floating oxygen bubble.

Her head was wrapped in gauze and so were her arms and neck. She moved closer and felt tears prickle at here eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were adults this was her mom, and she was strong.

But here she lies on support and covered in gauze. She sat down in a chair at her side and went to hold her hand but stopped. A finger poked out of the gauze and it was horrible.

Her tears flowed UN checked, she had been burned, and magic could be a cruel thing at times.

'You must be in pain; it must have hurt a lot. But dad wouldn't do this. He loves us all. How could this happen, I thought maybe you and dad could handle yourself, but now...maybe they are more ruthless than I thought?' she asked her still mother.

She lowered her head to the bed and cried, oh how she wished Julia were here...She would know what to do.

'I'm sorry Jules, I am so, so sorry. This is my entire fault but who would be better to risk, mum and dad or Harry? How could I chose? JULIAAAAAAAAAAA!' she screamed into the emptiness creeping into her heart.

'I'll just have to do as told. Maybe if I told Harry what I would be doing he could do research and find out what old snake face wants? Yes, then fight it in the end, that way everyone will be safe.'

'Julia?' sob 'Please, I need you sister. Please answer me.' she cried.

'Emm?' came her reply.

'Sister, I am so sorry I thought so ill of you. I know you would never sink so low. Please forgive me...I...I don't want to chose between my friend and my family. I mean I...I think I like him Jules. I think we have a chance, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. I need help, do I help you and in the end mom and dad live or do I let my family die and save Harry?'

'You can do both. Help me, and tell the trio the important stuff so they can prepare for it and research a cure or what ever. You will be helping keep both him and our family safe. ... But if you tell any one I came up with it I will deny it totally.' she replied.

'Thanks I needed that. You going to come and see mom?'

'How is she?' she asked after she appeared beside her sister.

'Not good, looks like they kept her locked in fire for a long time. By the bandage on her head I'd say they cursed her and she fell back and hit it on a book shelf. She must have been screaming and tore her throat that's why they have the tube in.' came her soft reply.

Julia put her hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed. She pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. She drew her little sister to her and hugged her desperately.

'We'll find a way to free dad and help mum, don't worry. Uncle Sev will help us, I know he will.' she consoled.

'I say we do like they want, for now. But we get our revenge or this, bring all the Snape snarkyness and power on his head and revenge our family. But just less known to them hey sister?' she asked, a dark gleam in her eyes.

'Yes, sister. Sisters united, Snape sisters, and we will show them and the world what Snape twins are truly capable of.' she grinned back.

Julia grabbed Emma's hand and left hand in her right. She smiled and kissed her sister's head and just sat there with her sister, watching over their mother for a time.


	19. You're going back Young Lady

**The Ancients Revival**

_Chapter Nineteen_

Julia sighed from her spot on her bed, her stereo system was blasting again, right now playing 'Wolf moon by Type O Negative.

Her thoughts drifted back to the last couple days. She had stayed the night with her sister at the hospital and they had gotten talking about what they could do. They had to learn more about Lord Voldemort, witch meant Emma had to continue the Occlumency. Emma had left to head back to school this morning, after begging Julia to return with her, but Julia had stated that it was too early for her return. She wanted to stay home for a while yet.

Julia sighed and closed her eyes concentrating on Draco at school, "Hun you there?" she called out. She doesn't get a reply right away and guesses he's in class. She starts to fall asleep when she hears Draco calling out to her.

"Yea, what's up?"

A smile appears on her face even though he can't see it, "nothing much, kind of bored!"

"Right, just not bored enough to come back to school to see me right?" Draco asks.

Julia giggles to herself, 'You got that right!"

"I saw Emma when she got back, I was kind of hoping you would return with her, I miss you, but I know you need to deal with some things right now!" Draco says.

"I'll be back, just not yet, I need more time. Things are just kind of confusing right now. I'm worried about dad; I want to go see him!" Julia replies.

"You know they are not going to let you see him, and that he isn't going to want you to come see him." Draco answers.

Julia gets up off the bed and starts to pace getting kind of mad, "Yea I know but its not fair" Julia starts waving one of her hands around.

As she does so it's like this energy leaves her hand and floats away from it into her room, sending everything in it flying every which way. She opens her mouth to speak again before she notices what has happened in her room. All Draco hears in a little gasp.

"Hey is something wrong over there?" he asks trying to get her to say something.

Julia is about to speak and answer him, she kind of waves her hand again and the room fixed itself, it looks like it had never been a miss before.

"Ummm no, I'm alright, I think, I just need to get out of this house. I need some fresh air, talk to you later." She replies breaking the link and snapping out of her room.

Emma sat with Hermione in her first class, since she got back from London, and it just happened to be potions. Her Uncle was talking about something or other but she wasn't really listening, though it seemed like he knew to leave her alone. Her thoughts kept going back to her mother in the hospital, and sometimes her father in Azkaban, not really believing still that she was there.

Emma hadn't noticed that the class was over until Snap called out to her "Miss Cardigan would you please stay after class so we can talk about what you missed?"

Emma looked up and nodded at her Uncle "Yes sir!" She answered staying her in seat as the class exited the room.

Snape went to the door and closed it as the last person left. He stood leaning on it watching Emma's back before speaking again as he walked towards her "How are you doing?"

Emma turned half way around in her seat to face him before speaking "As good as can be expected I guess Unc!' she sighs 'It all just don't make sense, why would he hurt her?"

Snape walks over and places a hand on her shoulder "I know hun, but I know you and your sister don't believe that he did it, and I don't either. We're just going to have to let things play out for now!"

"Play out how Unc, Julia and I didn't do a job for the dark lord and now he is punishing us." Emma screams getting up form her seat.

"But I thought you didn't want to have to do what he asked. You didn't want Harry to get hurt?" Snape answers.

Emma sighs shifting her weight from foot to foot "I know Unc, I just didn't think Dad could get into this kind of a mess or let this happen. What if something happened to Julia and me before things get striated out?"

Snape walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, "Nothings going to happen to you and Julia, that is way your parents sent you here, you have too many people watching over you here!" Snape answers.

Emma looks up at her Uncle a couple tears rolling down her face, that he wipes away, "What if it's not enough Unc, he seems so powerful."

He hugs her again and just says, "It is, you have to believe me hun!"

"Thanks Unc, but I should get back to the others,' she kisses his cheek' I'll talk you later!" She says heading for the door.

"Ok, umm just one more question, is your sister coming back?" Snape asks.

Emma stops at the door and looks back at him, "Not yet Unc, I think she will, but she handles things differently then I do. She wants to go see dad, not that, that is going to happen, but she still wishes she could….. She'll be back."

Emma turns and walks out of the room and catches up with the Trio. The rest of the day goes pretty good, Emma not really saying anything, but good. She ate with the trio that night but left the castle afterwards. She didn't know that Harry had followed her.

"I'm really sorry about your parents Emm!" he says quietly as he stands behind her.

Emma slowly turns around to face him, her face covered in tear stains and tears till running down her face, she sniffles. "I'm sorry, I just needed some air, and it's a lot to have to get your mind around." She answers.

Harry steps towards her and gives her a quick hug, "if you need someone to talk to let me know ok." He says.

She nods slowly, "Yea, thanks Harry, I'll meet you up in the common room ok?"

Harry nods and turns back towards the castle disappearing into the shadows. He had wanted to ask her a couple questions but knew by the look on her face that now was not the right time.

Emma turns slowly back around staring at the full moon in the sky, her mind still trying to figure out why some could have done that to her mother framing her father in the process. She gets frustrated and kicks some dirt. She turns returning to the castle to get some sleep.

The next day the trio was eating breakfast together and the others were talking when Emma spoke up, "Harry we should have another session of Occlumency soon."

Harry turns to her a little concerned, "are you sure, you've been though a lot in the last couple of days?" He asks.

Emma nods, "yes, I need to get back into a regular routine, and this will help." She says.

"Ok, how about tomorrow night?" Harry asks.

"Sounds good!' she pauses to think a little, 'have you guys read anymore of that book yet, about those ancient people?" She asks.

The others shake their heads before Hermione answers "no, but that might be a good idea, and it might be kind of interesting."

"Ok let's do it after classes end today, sound like fun!" Ron says.

Julia had been practicing this new power thingy for the last couple days. She can't seem to always be able to do it except when she is really mad, for now at least. She had been hearing things around the house and knew that people were looking for her, or at least Dumbledore is probably looking for her, others would have known to just send an owl to her if they wanted to talk. She had talked to Lucious a couple times already, trying to get him to take her to see her dad, even though she really knew she wouldn't be able to. She was supposed to have dinner with him and her aunt tonight, though she was not looking forward to it, they would probably tell her to go back to school, which she didn't want to do.

Julia sighs and clears her mind thinking about Draco, "Hey are you there?"

"Yea girl what's up," Draco answers quickly.

"Nothing much just hanging around the house, and trying to decide what would be best to wear to dinner with your parents tonight?" Julia says with another sigh.

"You're having dinner with my parents?' Draco asks 'any special reason?"

Julia grins to herself, "just them trying to talk me into going back to Hogwarts,' she says raising two fingers though he can not see, 'it is "safer" for me there after all that's happened."

"Everyone says Hogwarts is the safest place to be,' Draco starts,' but its not like anyone could really get you in your room with all those spells you put on it." He says.

"Yea I know, and I'm not really to go back,' she says, 'if I go back."

"Your thinking about not returning, is that wise?" Draco asks

"I don't care about school hun, never have never will, I just don't want to be there. Or be by Emma anymore either, she is still driving me nuts."

This time Draco smiles, "I know girl, but this whole thing is not over yet and you still need to be safe, you need to come back here." He says.

"I know I know and I will, but I got to go, need to be at your parents 10 minutes ago. Bye talks to you later." She says ending the link. A bye from Draco enters her mind.

A couple of moments later Julia snapped into the Malfoy Manor, her Aunty Narcissa was waiting in the hall way. "Aunty hi" She says as she appears.

"Julia darling you're here', she says giving her a hug and eyeing her clothing, 'a little late though!"

Julia hides a frown as she watches her Aunt look her over, she's wearing another of her favorites, a knee high black skirt and blue tanktop with black knee high tie up boots. "I'm sorry Aunty a lost track of time."

Her aunty gave her a look that she knew Julia was lying but didn't say anything just assured her towards the living room, "Its ok darling."

They both enter the room and Julia sits on the couch and crosses her legs as her aunt sits across from her. Julia know she wants to talk about what's happened and Julia going back to school but they have fought a lot in the last couple days and they just sit there in silence. They sit there until one of the house elves's come in and say that dinner is ready.

They both get up as Julia speaks "Is uncle not joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Lucious got called away on business, he say he would try to get back early hun!" Her aunt replies.

Julia nods following toward the dinning room and sitting down as they are served and silence falls again.

Her aunt speaks up after a little bit, "I really wish you would return to school, I really think it would be better, you need your education."

Julia is sitting with her head down and hair in her face but her aunty see her roll her eyes, "I don't want to Aunty, and don't say that you and Uncle will pay for it, I'm not ready." She says.

"But darling, it's your fifth year, this last few are the most important, and your parents would want you to go back." Her Aunty says.

Julia throws down her fork, "don't tell me what my mother and father would want, I know what they want, and that is why they are in the hospital and jail right now. I am not going back until I can see dad, and that's final." She yells

"You are not going to be able to see your father; he is in Azkaban that is the highest security prison around!" She yells back.

"Then I guess I'm not going back to school them." Julia says crossing her arms.

"your going back young lady, you know it would be us taking care of you if something happened to your parents, and what we say go." Her aunty says.

"I'll go back when I am ready, good and ready," Julia answers disappearing from the manor.


	20. Like the Back of Your hand

**The Ancients Revival**

_Chapter Twenty_

After classes the previous day they had, as they had said read some of the Ancients book. It had talked of three people two males and a female and how they had mysteriously met two young people of their age.

They mysterious figures weren't named; they didn't have character descriptions or anything. The book was long, very long, and no matter how long you stayed up, they would never finish it with in one night.

This Hermione saw as a challenge, like most of her 'Light Reading' she finished them easily within a night or even a few days.

Emma sat on the floor of the Room of Requirement and waited for Harry to come and sit down from the bench. Placing his shoes down by the bench he got up and sat down by Emma.

'Okay, we'll start by some meditation today. Then we'll do some of the actual blocking… Harry… can I ask you a question?' she asked.

'Yeah, shoot Emm.'

'I feel like I've seen you before, like it was long ago. I need you to try and concentrate on something. Anything that comes to your mind automatically, use it to shield important information. Sometimes you can't block someone completely, so derail their search. Give them nonsense, things they can't use. Do that to me if you can, its easier to do this than a full out block.' She whispered.

The room had taken on the same look, light wind and soft woodland sounds played in the background. Birds, a trickle of a stream, and some frogs.

Closing their eyes they thought of nothing, absolutely nothing came. Emma raised her wand and whispered 'Legilimens.'

Harry fell back words as if he was struck, for a moment his empty mind stayed clear but soon images began to flow out of the deepest recesses of his mind.

The room rocked back and forth like a great pillar that was crumbling slowly to the ground it stood on. He opened his eyes and everything was blowing, pillows floated about in circles around the room.

But the room began to fade, not fade entirely just transform. The rug turned to green lush grass. The pillows in the air to wondrous white fluffy clouds. And the walls disappeared into the air.

'Emma?'

Emma opened her eyes and looked at their new surroundings.

'This is your mind Harry. This is what it looks like, how you store all your memories and thoughts. See that castle far off?' she asked.

'Yes.' He nodded.

'That is you fortress, the castle is your memory bank where everything is managed. This, all of this other stuff is just to complicate things. For those who have no clue what you are truly like now and what you were like then.' She replied.

'Then? What are you talking about?'

'I say then, I mean, what you are like not what others think they know. It's what only family knows. Like my sister and I. I know she is capable of Gryffindor things like she knows I am capable of Slytherin things.'

She looked around, and began walking to the castle.

'Come on. For example I know right now my sister is very stubborn. She doesn't do what she is ordered to do. She does what she wants. Like most Gryffindors she very stubborn.'

'Wow, this is a nice place. But what does this have to do with Occlumency?'

'It has everything to do with it. How can you defend something you know nothing about? You know about the basics, meditation and Occlumency. But do you know your own mind? I know you know the memories you lived, but do you really know it inside and out? Can you enter this castle and say to me, that door leads to my worst fears. Or this door leads to my hopes and dreams. Or go to the very center of it all and tell me what makes you tick, what keeps you going keeps you surviving time and time again.'

'No… I can't.' Harry whispers.

'You need to know this place inside and out, like the back of your hand. You have to be able to know which set of stirs leads to which memories and which doors are traps and will only cause you pain. My mind is almost like this. The only difference is the out side is like a storm the air is thick and full of dust and sorrow. I'm going to tell you something you can NEVER ever repeat. Got it?'

'Yeah, never repeat it.'

'I used to live long, long ago. I know my mind better than I know my body and that says something. That's because my sister and I have been around longer than most. You could say we are our own grandparents. I can go into my mind and turn down the first corridor in wing 5 and know I'm headed to the core of my passion, what makes me love. Or down wing 55 and know I'm going to my center, what makes me tick. I live for you, for me, for my sister, for the world. What would the world be like if I was gone?'

'Probably pretty boring with out you and your sister bickering.' Harry replied with a laugh.

'That's what I live for, to make people happy, to see a baby grow up to know I was why my sister lived when she was 3 when she almost drowned when she was at school cause of a bully. I know that if I hadn't helped her plan her revenge she would have drowned in her sorrows and probable died of her fear of others. Don't tell her I told you either.'

'Never Emm, never.'

'Now come on, we need to see what makes you tick.'

They walked down corridor after corridor, opening door after door. One showed his fear of losing the ones he loved. The room was a wall covered in tone after tone of moving pictures of his friends and family dieing assorted deaths. He had slammed the door shut and clenched his fists.

But now they were getting closer, he could feel it, his center it was amazing, this beautiful song slowly getting louder.

Emma reached for another door and was about to open it but Harry slapped her hand away.

'What?' she asked rubbing her hand?

'Leave that one alone. Don't openit, forget you saw it.' He whispered darkly.

The door rattled and shook.

'It knows we're here. Let's go.' He hissed and walked away.

He turned back to see Emma looking back and forth between Harry and the door. It was black, not like the other doors of wood accenting the gold toned brick walls and floor and ceiling.

'LEAVE IT!' she yelled at her.

Slowly she was pulled forwards to him and her feet were dragging alone the floors. Her eyes were blank as if he pupils disappeared.

When she was by his side she blinked and shook her head.

'Right sorry, I'll leave it. But what's behind there?' she asked.

'Not my center, the very thing my destiny based around lurks just beyond those doors, and the only thing keeping him in his own place is that door and the bolt of lightning etched into the wood as if by the very fire that he burns with.' Harry replied and they kept walking.

Add hp getting hurt and while he's oput gets more info

Sirius comes to see him along with remus


	21. But only for You

Chapter 21

Julia lies on her bed crying, one of those heavy cries where your breathing gets heavy and your nose gets stuffy.

She had not cried like this in a long time, not since she was three and she almost drown thanks to a bully. But back then she knew her sister was always by her side, and lately it didn't seem like that anymore.

Especially since they started and Hogwarts and she became friends with Harry and "The Trio". She knew she should go back to Hogwarts, her parents had sent her there to be safe, but it just seemed that more things were against her there then for her.

Harry had said that if she came near any of "the trio" he wouldn't be responsible for his actions, and that scared her a little.

"I guess I just want to hear dad's voice' she says just talking out to her room 'he is the only one that could really calm me down. But how, how do I talk to him, he's in Azkaban?"

She turns her head to her night table and looks at a picture of her family looking back at her. They were all there, her mother, her father, Emma and of course herself. They were so happy when that picture had been taken.

She sighs turning her head back to the ceiling and closes her eyes. She was at such a loss right now, her world was falling apart. She never really felt comfortable at school, just went to see people she guess she thought of as friends. Probably would have felt better if she always went to school with Draco but his parents for some reason thought he was better at Hogwarts and her parents like Drumstag.

Julia sighed, she wanted to talk to her father, she had to talk to her father.

"Dad, dad are you there, can you hear me?" she said using her mind link. She got no answer right away and tried again.

"Dad, dad please, if you can hear me say something! Her scream fills the room and her head.

"Julia hunny….!" A voice says

"Daddy is that you? Julia asked tears in her eyes. She had hoped the mind link would work but was still surprised that it had.

"Yes hunny…..wrong?" her father answers.

"What dad you are breaking up" Julia says.

"I…..what's….wrong? Her dad's broken sentence comes through.

"I miss you! I don't know what to do, I'm so confused" Julia answers still in tears.

"About…w…honey?" her father questions.

"About what's happened to the family! He broke up our family! Julia exclaims.

"You…..not….worry! Came through the broken answer.

"But how can I not dad? How can you not be worried, you are in Azkaban and Mom's in the hospital! It is just not right!" Julia screams to herself and inside her head.

"Where…..you?" her dad asks.

"I'm at home dad, I came back when I learned about you and mom." Julia answers.

"I don't want to go back dad, I feel better being here!" she replies.

"Hogwarts…..safe….you…" her father replies.

"I know dad but, I can't get use to being there. I don't want to go back?" she states.

"You….Hogwarts….now?" Was the only answer she got.

"But dad, I'm fine really? She tried to reason with him.

"You….Hogwarts…now….Mom and me…..sent…..reason….!" Came the reply.

"I know but….." she tries again.

"Now….school….now!" her father said.

Julia sighs, "Yeah" shaking her head and wiping tears away, "ok dad, I'll go back to school, but only for you?" she says.

Julia sits up in bed and looks around her room her trunk had never been unpacked so it would be easy to get ready to go back. She just needed to decided how she wanted to go. She had hated the long train ride earlier in the year, so she figured she would just snap back. She looked at the clock in her room and figured that all the kids would be in class and she could easily get back with out anyone noticing.

She quickly stuffed a few more things into her trunk and just lightly touched it and snapped two fingers on the other hand and she was back at school.

Julia laid on her bed at school reading one of her school books until she hear noise in the common room and figured her class mates were back. She quickly closed her eyes and looked into Draco's head to see if he was alone, when she found that he was she snapped her fingers again and was out of the girl's dorm before anyone knew she was there.

Draco was in the boy's dorm of the Slytherin house; he had a flower and was twisting the steam of it through two of his fingers. He jumped a little as he hears a new voice.

"Oh, is that for me," a voice asked.

"No Hun, I would get you something prettier if I had known you were coming by!" Draco says setting the flower down on his desk but not turning again yet.

Julia smiles, "I wanted you to be the first to know I was back, I have been for a while but everyone was in class then?" she says.

Draco turns around in his seat an evil smile on his face "of course you have, can't have anyone knowing you are back now can you?" he replies

Julia giggles "nope, thought I bet Dumbledore knows,' she snarls, 'I just don't want to run into the "famous Trio" right now, didn't really have good words with them before I left?"

Draco gets up and walks over to the bed and sits down beside her taking her hand in his, "I know Hun but this is for the best, your parents sent you here this year for a reason!" he says.

She sighs resting her head on his shoulder, "yea I know,' she pauses for a moment like she's in deep thought, 'I never knew how good this mind link thingy of mine was until a couple of hours ago. I mean I knew I could always keep in touch with you here at Hogwarts, even when I was at Drumstag but it gets better then that."

Draco looks over at her with a confused look on his face, "what do you mean Hun?" he asks

"I talked to him, I talked to my father! And I know what you are going to say and no I didn't go to Azkaban to see him I used my mind link." She replies.

He looks over at her with half a smile, "I figured you would find someway of doing it. I wouldn't put it past you, but it really worked. I mean that place is so heavily guarded with guards and spells.

She sighs, "It wasn't the best connection, I could only get part of what he was saying but I got the jest. I was arguing with him about coming back here and he won like always!" she says with a smile on her face, though a tear rolls down her cheek.

Draco sees this and quickly wipes it away with one hand before giving her a peck on the cheek, "he could always get you to do anything, couldn't he?" he states.

Julia nods slowly, "that is why I had to talk to him, so that I would come back here, I knew if I didn't I would still be at home. With the dark lord out there and Emma and me not having done the job we were supposed to do, it was not safe in London. I knew that but I could get myself to want to come back here." She says.

"But you are back now and that matters,' Draco says, 'do my parents know that you are back here?"

Julia shakes her head raising it from his shoulder, "no I was going to send an owl out after a left here, but this is kind of comfy," she says snuggling closer to him.

Draco giggles a little which most people would never see him do, "yea but it would be nice until someone see you in here, a Gryffindor in Slithering is not good,' he starts to say, 'though you are not in uniform yet!"

Julia giggles again and tries to give him one of her innocent looks, "I'll go before anyone sees me and about the uniform, I forgot I didn't have it on" she says

"Right, right, I believe that one! I know you don't like the colors love but you're going to have to wear it for now!" he says.

She pouts sticking out her bottom lip at him, "do I have to, 'she says running her hand up and down the side of his robes, 'I mean the green and silver are more so my colors see," she says holding out her snake necklace for him to see."

Draco giggles again, "just I know Hun, 'he says taking her hand in his again, 'but Doumbly wants you in Gryffindor for some reason. He thinks it would do you some good."

"all its done for me so far is get me into fights with ego head, miss perfect and no manners, what good is that for a year at school?" she asked.

"that I can't answer right now Hun, 'he stops and turns to the door as he hears someone coming, 'but you are going to have to go now, I'll talk to you later I promise," he says giving her another peck on the cheek.

She nods and snaps after letting go of him and a goodbye is heard in his had. Her next stop is the owlerly and she quickly sends word to her uncle and aunty that she is back at school. After all that is said and done she snaps back to the girl's dorm to change her school clothes.


	22. Wet

Chapter 22

Harry paced the floor of the common room. Julia had been back for a few days now. And surprisingly she stayed away. Emma stood up and grabbed him by his shoulder.

'Stop pacing. You have to learn Occlumency and that means we need my sister to help us. I can teach you but it will be better with here there. It'll be fine.' Emma reassured.

'Yeah. Right. Sorry. It's just I don't trust her as far as I could through Voldemort. Oh grow up Ron. It's just a name.' he harped at his best friends flinch.

Harry thought he heard a mumbled sorry but ignored it. He stopped abruptly and turned to Face Emma, who he started to grow to like.

'Alright, I'm guessing I have no choice in this any way. So

when do we meet?'

'Tomorrow night in the ROR. We'll night all. I'm off to bed.' She smiled and holding out her hand she and Hermione went up to bed giggling all the way.

'Your right around her finger mate.' Ron replied sighing and looking into the flames. It had gotten very cold for only late November.

'I know.' Harry smiled and nodded to him before turning in as well.

That night Harry and Emma waited in the common room for Julia to come down from her and Emma's room.

'Hey sis.' Julia greeted staying away from Harry and glaring slightly at him. 'Well, we better get going we have to see how far you've gotten with _him._'

Harry glared back but held his mouth and walked to the Room of Requirement with his special friend and Julia.

Harry sat down on his pillow with the twins in front of him. Closing his eyes like he had done for so long so far. He got deeper and deeper into his meditation.

Quietly Julia came out from meditation just as he sister and the attention seeker got deeper in. She pulled out her wand and cast her spell.

'Legilimesn' she whispered in audibly.

Flashes flashed before her. A small boy with Potter's hair and eyes ran out of a bleak house that just yelled 'make over' and up a tree. A tinny vicious dog barked and growling at him.

Then the scene changed and Harry was Out of a cupboard as a large UN fashionable man or thing boarded up the post slot.

Harry looked from a mirror to a professor who was grinning beside him.

Ginny, the red headed Weasley was lying motionless and pale in a dank chamber some where.

The escaped convict was standing beside him talking unsurely about himself.

A blade swept over his skin and she felt a wall slam against her. She was hurled back and stares as she looks into a pool of water she was drowning.

How she wanted to yell for help to yell for the bully stood frozen mere inches from her to get of his ass and give a fucking rope. But it was a memory, her memory.

'He's seeing them.' She said.

She saw herself alone in the corner of Gryffindor common. Looking at her sister she yearned to go up to her and just hug her or to slap her out right she didn't know.

Then comforting music came blasting around her. She was at home; her walls and her center came to her.

Harry and Julia pulled back collapsing to the floor.

'You… did very well Potter.'

'Thanks. Did… not so bad… yourself.' He grind, thought she couldn't see.

Climbing to his feet he helped Julia and then Emma up.

'We should take a break. Next Friday maybe. We should head back to the common.'

On their way up to the tower Draco came from around a corner.

'Hey Potter, finally lean something/ took a girl to teach you did it?'

'Lay off Dray. He's not worth it Hun.' She replied and grabbed his arm. Smiling to her sister she headed back the other way.

'You know Emm, she misses you.'

'What?'

'Emma, Julia misses you very much. She feels lonely and alone here. No one really like her I guess. I think this week you should spend all your time with her instead.' Harry replied as they continued their way to the tower.

'Yeah, I think I see what you mean. Took me long enough to see. She's my sister and I practically abandoned her when she needed me. Thanks Harry, for being so under standing.' She said and stopped by the girl's door. Kissing him on the lips lightly she smiled and walked up the stairs.

Harry smiled and touched his lip. It felt so right and great. And the best thing of all?

It wasn't at all just _'WET'_.


	23. The Bubbling Past

Chapter 23

Julia and Draco were sitting just outside the forbidden forest against a couple of trees. All was quiet until Julia let out a growl and threw her book and piece of parchment on to the ground.

Laughing slightly Draco places a hand on her leg, "something bothering you Hun?"

She looks at him sternly "yes there is, 'she says angrily 'you told me he was good but he still shouldn't have thrown it back at me like that?"

Draco laughs again grabbing one of her hands and kissing the back of it lightly "Harry Potter is know to learn things quickly sometimes hun,' he says smiling at her 'but it doesn't mean you still not the best at it!"

Julia pulls her hand away and gets up to pace, "I know that, but I did it to get more information about Voldemort from him,' she starts, 'but he's now got inside information on me. He knows about when Martin tried to drown me when I was three, and me feeling a little left out because Emma's hanging out with the trio and you're in a different house them I am!"

Draco watches her pace back and forth for a moment before answering, "I know you had good intentions, but I have always told you to be careful around him,' he raises a hand knowing what she's going to say 'not that you can't take care of yourself."

Julia can feel herself getting angrier and angrier as this conversation goes on, "I'm just getting a little impatient! I want to know if and when Voldemort is going to call on us again to do something."

Julia had, had her hands at her side most of the time up until now, doing the occasional wave of her hand but at the end of that speech she had given a big wave of both her hands. As she did so it was like a big gust of wind had gone though the forbidden forest around them. All the branches on every tree in the forest started to move and the leaves started to fall off of them. Julia seeing this had stopped moving her hands and as quick as the movement had started it stopped, just like what had happen in her room weeks before.

After Julia's speech Draco had gotten up to try to stop her from pacing as the leaves started to fall. He looked around in wonder because though the wind was invisible, most of the time you could hear it more or less as it moved around.

"What in the world is going on, 'he starts looking up at the trees then back to Julia, he notices she's standing there staring at the trees mouth open slightly. He quickly moves towards her, 'What? What's wrong?"

As Draco finishes his thought Julia shakes her had trying to clear it, "Hummm, what? Oh nothing, I'm as puzzled as you are!" She says this wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ok maybe we should call it a night,' Draco says starting to pile up his and Julia's books, 'you're looking a little pale."

Julia smiles and hugs Draco tightly, before taking her books from him, "yea your right,' she turns to walk with him back to the castle, 'are me and Emma spending Christmas at your house, I mean now that all this is happened?" she asks.

"I haven't really heard anything from me parents, 'Draco starts placing an arm around Julia's shoulders, 'but most likely.'

Julia rest her head on his shoulder as they walk, 'Its going to be weird this year, Christmas I mean, with out mom and dad!" she says a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know hun but we are going to try to make it a good one, ok!" He says.

Julia just nods at this and they continue towards the castle, Draco giving her a small kiss on the cheek as they go their separate ways.

That night Ron was twisting and turning in his sleep again dreaming about tap dancing spiders that what him to join them, when his dream started to change.

Suddenly he was standing among a heated fight among five young people in some kind of old but new castle. The young people around him were all dress in threadbare cloths, long dresses for the three girls and pants with suspenders and plaid shirts for the one guy. Ron took a quick look down at himself and noticed that he too was dressed in weird clothing.

The really weird thing was that two of the girls looked a lot like Julia and Emma. But the disturbing thing was this had to be about 50 maybe even close to over 100 years past. Upon taking another look at the other two younglings he started to notice that they looked a lot like Harry and Hermione. Memories of the book they had read raced through his mind. But where they memories of just images his head made to put to the words?

"Emilia come on,' the Julia look a like was saying 'they don't want our help. They think they can do it all themselves."

"Joy, you know that no one can be too prepared for a battle!" the Emma look a like was saying.

"well tell that to Hunt', Joy said waving her hands around the chandlers in the castle started to shake, 'he thinks I'm some kind of witch or something, and wishes I would just go away."

"well then you should stop popping in and out of places', Ron found himself saying, 'so you would stop scaring everyone."

"Well Reginald some people just want to have fun and I find doing that fun!" Joy Snodgrass answers.

"Ok, ok break it up you two', Hallie says, 'we've all noticed some weird stuff going around the last couple months. And we also all feel like this war is not going to be like any other that we have had in these parts, so we are not really sure how to prepare.'

"Right', Hunt states, 'I've been hearing voices and getting weird headaches, Reginald seems to be having dreams of things that haven't happened yet but all seem to come true, Hallie seems to be some kind of master of weaponry, and Joy is popping and disappearing in the blink of an eye."

"And you can't forget the people that just seem to be dieing for no reason!" Emilia replied.

Joy rolled her eyes at Emilia with a sigh, "Look, I know that this whole things scares you guys', she says ignoring death stares from Reginald and Hallie, 'but it's something you guys have to deal with it. Un-less you guys don't want to survive the whole ordeal?"

"Do you have to put it that way? It's not really any more comforting.' Reginald says, 'we are trying to make each other feel better!"

"What if feeling better is not the way to go with this whole thing', Joy says, 'what if feeling bad help's you win this war!"

"What if I don't want to fight, or what ever it is that's going to happen,' Reginald replies, 'I just want things to go back to normal."

"Things are not going to go back to normal Reginald', Joy says her voice rising now, 'maybe this is your destiny!"

"What destiny?' Reginald yells back waving his arms around, 'we are just peasants trying to make a living!"

"Do you really think there's more in store for us?' Hunt asks now, 'I mean there have been whispers, but no one's ever said it out loud to us."

Emilia nods slowly speaking now, "With all the stuff you guys have told us there is reason to believe that." She replies.

"But we have to believe it ourselves first right?' Hallie states, 'but how do we now that these powers or whatever will stay with us once the fight is over?"

Emilia smiles at the group of youngsters, "look I know this is scary and all but good things are going to come from this. Great things even, this is a chance to for all of you to start a whole new live. Maybe even create a whole new world. This is really important." She says.

"Ok this is getting to mushy for me; call me when you guys decide!" Joy says before disappearing from the room.

The other four just stand there kind of staring at each other not sure what to say or do anymore. All in there own minds trying to sort out all the things that had been happening in the last couple months to them and there once peaceful town. Trying to decide if they really believed what was going on.

Ron woke up with a start and sat up in bed. He looked over to were Harry was laying still asleep, a smile on his face, having some kind of good dream. Dream was that what it had been, a dream, it just had felt so real to him. And it seemed to go with everything that 'The 16th century Gallatin' had been telling them, and the names had been the same.

Though it had never mentioned a Joy Snodgrass or Emilia Shepard, but they must be the two unknowns in the book. But then why did they look so much like Julia and Emma, while the rest of us had changed so much over the last 50 years or so. Ron sighed lying back down and closing his eyes hopping to go back to sleep.


	24. Mother Nature

Chapter 24 Mother Nature

Waking up from a restful night Harry got up to find Ron sitting on the edge of his bed deep in thought. The look on his face betrayed his inner battle.

'What's wrong Ron?' Harry asked.

'Nothing mate… nothing.' he replied in a far off voice.

Harry sat down on his bed and looked up at the empty beds around them. It was Saturday and everyone was enjoying the good weather today. Even though it was the middle of November the sun was out and the snow was, suspiciously melting.

'Cm'on tell me. We're best mates. I'm not gonna laugh at you.'

'Well I had this freaky dream Harry. I was with you, 'Mione and the twins. We had these special powers. It was a real old like, like it was centuries ago. I think we had past lives. You know they say that all wizards, they are reborn if they are good enough. I think we're one of them.'

'Well, let's get Mione and Emma and we can maybe find a spell and find out yeah? Come on what's the worst that can happen?'

Shrugging his shoulders Ron was pulled up to his feet and dragged out of their room in search for their lost other half of their group.

Hermione and Emma were sitting on the couch whispering while looking over a book of ancient spells and rituals.

'Hey Hermione, nice outfit.' Harry replied.

'Thanks, Emma helped me out. She let me borrow her teal t-shirt and made me wear my bell bottom black pants I got from my parents last summer.' she replied with a smile.

Harry sat down beside Emma who was wearing a pair of brown pants with a flower embroidered in the left leg and a long sleeve pink, purple, blue and brown striped shirt.

'Ron sit down and tell them about your dream, you chicken shit.'

'Harry, language!' Hermione chased and shushed Emma who was laughing like a loon.

'Seriously Mione this isn't funny you have to listen to me. I had a dream last night. We were all there including Emm's sister. We had powers and we were going to defeat a monster of sorts.'

'Honestly Ronald…'

'No Mione, I was 'Reginald', Harry was 'Hunt', Julia was 'Joy', Emma was 'Emilia' and Mione you were 'Hailie' just like that book we found. There has to be something to this. I mean it was always know that wizards who were good enough were re-borne. We should see if we were these people or not.'

Hermione tapped her finger to her lips and hummed to her self.

'I saw a ritual in here we could use tonight. It has to be done during a half moon that is rimmed red. When I was studying Astronomy I discovered we would be having one tonight. All we need is the ritual powders.'

'Where do we get them?' Emma asked, leaning in now.

'We…' Hermione flipped through the book and turned to a page near the beginning. 'It says we need to light a fire in an open space surrounded by our joined mother overshadowed by her power.'

'So that means we need to be by mother nature, the woods in a clearing under her power which would be the moon. Right?' Emma looked at Harry and Ron who were looking dumb struck at her. 'WHAT? Can't I know i _anything?_ /i 

'Exactly. We need powdered mix of salt and moon powder to encircle the fire. Then we need a mix of fairy dust, ground **Dactylomancy** and some Bristlecone pine needles.'

'Professor Snape has them. I can get them from him. Won't be that hard.' Emma replied.

'I can distract him while you get them Emma.' Harry offered.

Emma nodded and got up from the couch.

Harry and Emma waved to their friends and walked out the portrait door. Heading down to the dungeons Harry knocked on Snapes door as Emma cast herself invisible.

'What is it Potter? I am very busy.' he replied snidely.

'Sorry sir, but I need your help Peeves is further up the hall causing trouble.'

'Fine come on.'

When they left Emma crept inside and bagged the ingredients from his stores. Being his niece had it's advantage, he could never keep her out of i _anything_ i .

When she heard Snape storming back she pocketed her newly acquired things and stood by the door. When he stormed through, before the door closed she ran through and down the hall.

Seeing Harry she grabbed his sleeve and they headed up to the girls Lavatory that Moaning Myrtle inhabited.

Waiting for Ron and Hermione to show up with their supplies they sat down and unpacked the ingredients.

When they got there Emma was just appearing with Harry on top of her smiling as he tickled her. Blushing when their friends cleared their throats, he stuttered.

'She umm… she started it, tried to scar me while she wasn't visible.'

Ron smirked and sat down beside him. When night fell and it was time for dinner, they put their powdered 'stuff' as Ron called them away and headed for dinner before they went to the forest. Julia was sitting beside Emma and they were chatting, it was a lot better then it was before. After eating their full Emma said good by to Julia who was off to talk with Draco.

Grabbing the salts and powders and their cloaks they snuck down the hall and out to the forest. The Invisibility cloak wasn't big enough for all four of them.

'We need lots of wood. Ron and I will go that way you and Emma go to the left.' Hermione replied when they spotted a clearing.

Harry smiled and grabbed Emma's hand and ran the opposite way. Harry stopped abruptly and shushed Emma who collided into him.

'You hear that?' he asked. 'Sounds like some people laughing.'

Emma nodded and frowned, was it her sister?

Keeping forward Harry and she hid behind some trees to see Julia Cardigan in mid air. But like may birds and Vampires them selves she had no glossy wings to kept her aloft. Her arms were by her side as they flew with he sun to the half moon.

'Her feet, they are covered by dark black clouds. You can barley see her feet. Is that how she stays up?' Harry asked looking at Emma with confusion.

'My sister and I are like you and the rest of your friends… our friends. We have special powers. She can fly with out wings and 'snap' as she calls it to any place on earth. Whether it be warded more forcefully than Hogwarts or it be the deepest oceans on this planet. She is a real fighter of all the arts and is my beloved sister and friend through thick and thin. Watch and see what I can do Harry.' she smiled.

Looking to Harry she winked and turned into a raven with a jump into the air. Julia had picked Draco up by his waist and held him tight.

The tender kiss they shared was broken apart when a raven flew around and a dark black and foreboding cloud formed around them. Seeing the fire alight with fire and destructive winds, Julia landed and they ran off in search of the safety of the castle. The Raven landed with a loud 'CAW' and changed into a replica of Julia who had just left.

Harry ran to her and felt her face, awed by her power he held her close. Hugging her to his chest he kissed her head and looked into her eyes as she changed back.

Emma smiled and leaned into Harry's fingers caressing her face. As he leaned forward she sighed softly as their lips met in a soft a wistful kiss.

Smoke engulfed them and they appeared back in the clearing with a bundle of wood off to the side.

'You are amazing. You're just like me. We're not normal and we never will be. At least I know I'm not alone any more.'

'I can shadow walk. I walk from place to place through shadow and smoke. I can take eon any form as long as I have seen it or can see it clearly in my mind. Like you, and Hermione and my sister I have knowledge in most arts of combat, weather it be magical, hand to hand or weaponry. I know this is all familiar what is happening. But I know only a bit more than you and my sister.'

'That's okay I'm sure if you knew more you would have told me wouldn't you?'

'Of course.' Emma smiled and pulled away and put her hands on her hips as Ron and Hermione came with bundles of wood in their arms.

'Come one we need to start a fire.' Hermione replied.

With the fire roaring and the salt surrounding it they sat on the snow free ground with their cloaks bundled around them.

Hermione reached into the pouch she held and looked to the moon before throwing a fist full in. The fire roared with might and changed to an electric blue color before turning black.

'We, mere children of our mother sit before her soul under her mighty power and ask for her guidance and power.' Hermione said.

'Give us knowledge of the past that pertains to us and ours to help us in this troubled future we see coming ever nearer to our mother, heart and home.' Emma replied softly.

'Show us what we know deep down in the recesses of our mind. Tell us what we believe we know is true or if it be false.' Ron asked.

'give us what we yearn, not for us but for those we seek to protect. To help us keep your children and your rejections and creatures alive, weather they deserve it or not. To free this world of fear of one of our own, to give him to you to create anew and give him a better life. Peace.' Harry called out to the fire and the moon.

The moon shone bright and the fire shot high into the sky. Clouding the dark star light night with black. The heat of the fire spread through out the clearing and wrapped around them as they knelt in a circle.

The fire dwindled but the light stayed and shone onto them. Words wrapped in fire glimmered into life before them.

i _My children honour me with their words. Life I have given to you, and you do my old heart proud. Fear you have is not for you but for your siblings I have also given life to my self. _

_Your request is an honourable one, with many answers. The quest I have given to you four plus one who is sadly not among you since your birthing is of great importance. _

_One among my greatest children has fallen to his sorrows and his whims. To bring him back to me this you must know. /i _

The fire roared lowed and high and before them stood four people, Emma and Harry stood side by side holding hands and smiling while to their side was Ron and Hermione wrapped in a hug.

The fire gathered around the people and five more appeared, they shared the same faces but their cloths were worn and depleted. They were peasants, and smiling even among their poverty and their slavery.

The people disappeared and Ron was the first person to walk up from the burning wood.

Pointing to a fiery cloud and then to what was happening beyond it.

i _Five of my greatest children it has taken to bring my fallen home among the vast moons. _

_To know the past is the way to the future of our kind. My heart beats with yours as you dream your dreams. /I _

The Ron in the fire looked into Ron's eyes and pointed to him before disappearing in red flame.

The fire spun in circles before Julia, Emma and Hermione smiled at them from the enclosure.

i '_Magic that I have given to you is not the only means to a peaceful end for the fallen that walk the earth through the times of the darkest moons. Knowledge of bodily weaponry and weapons made of wood and stone and steel you must master. Knowledge is power and power is knowledge, how will you fight and bring him home to me if you have no weapons among your reach? Use what you are given, weather be your mother or your brother, it will keep you safe among these harder times.' _ /i a soft and worn voice echoed around them.

The figures disappeared and Harry stood there alone, and withering. The fire that surrounded him cracked and hit him with force. Trapped by his creator he stared into Harry's green eyes, the light of the fire dulled as the life the fire figure held dwindled.

I '_But to put my son into perilous situations without hope I will never think to do. Safety of all my creations is in my thoughts always. No boundaries will keep two of you back for life is greater than the laws you make to govern yourselves or that of mine own. Speed of light is an essence that I have given you, among you, you know. The power of all of your siblings you I have given with my trust and power. One day you will wield my hear in your own and our power to intertwine. Teach him you must for his power lay dormant and sleeping they will stay until my children can learn to play as one.' /i _the voice faded and the night sky reappeared through the darkness.

The moon shone brightly as the red rim disappeared. Harry looked to Emma and smiled to her.

'To play as one. What you suppose that means?' Ron asked and Hermione heaved a great sigh.

'Oh Ron.' she whispered with love and headed back to the castle to sleep on her racing thoughts with her friends and boyfriend.


	25. Christmas

b Chapter 25: Christmas /b 

For the last month, give or take a couple, the trio and Emma had been trying

to figure out and work out a plan for what mother nature had said to them

through the fire. They had yet to talk to Julia about any of this. They

now sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast as the owls arrived delivering

the mail. Letters are dropping in front of students all over the Great

Hall, one lands in front of Emma.

"Who'd you get an letter from Em?" Harry asks a little concerned at the way

she is looking at it.

"Its from Saint Mongo's, it must be about my mom, 'Emma says scared to touch

the letter in front of her, 'I asked them to send work about her every once

in a while."

Harry reaches out and places a hand on her arm, "do you want me to open it

for you Hun," he asks softly.

Emma shakes her head reaching out for the letter, "no its my letter,' she

pauses before finishing opening it, 'though I wonder if I should go find

Julia first. No, she would be more interested if it was about dad!"

Harry watches her open the envelope and read the letter, "what does it say

Hun?"

"Mom is getting better, they plan to take out her breath tube sometime soon,

but they want her to stay in the hospital indefinitely' a tear rolls down

her cheek 'I was kind of hoping she would be home for Christmas, but I guess

that was silly."

Harry reaches out and wipes the tear away and the rests his hand on her

shoulder, "it is not silly to want a parent to be home for Christmas. What

are your plans for the holidays anyway?"

Emma sighs before speaking again, as Ron and Hermione join them at the

table, "Most likely go to the Malfoy's for Christmas, Lucius and Narcissa

are like an Uncle and Aunty to us, they are going to want to see how we are

doing."

"Christmas with the Malfoy's', pauses as Hermione hits him in the arm, "I

mean I know you are like family but I'm just saying." Ron trailing off at

the end.

"don't mind him, we really just know Draco and have only meet Lucius on a

couple occasions, I know its different for you and Julia."

Just then Julia and Draco enter the Great hall, they pause at the door and

Draco whispers something in her ear before the separate to go to their

different table.

"Speaking of Julia, are we going to tell her anything about what's been

going on, I mean she is apposes to help us with this big fight and all." Ron

asks.

"you were the one that had the premonition Ron, what was her part of the

dream," Hermione asked."

Ron shrugs a little, "she just seemed to know about the new powers we were

getting and that it was important that we learned to use them. We just

seemed to be scared of her because she seemed to pop up out of the blue all

of the time."

"well, she will never tell us what the sorting hat said to her at the

beginning of this year but,….

"shh you two she is going to hear you,' Harry says as Julia approaches the

table but sits away from them, 'I know you are friends with Draco and all

Emma but if she hears anything I know she will tell Draco."

Emma smiles at Harry nodding slightly looking over at her sister, who was

sitting by herself like usual. She finishes her breakfast and stand up,

"I've got to go back upstairs and pack."

Emma leaves the great hall and heads up to the Gryffindor common. As she

enters the room she moves to her chest at the end of her bed and opens it.

She pulls out a box that hide in the very bottom of the chest. She sits

down on the end of her bed and opens the box and looks down at the bottle of

colourful liquid. Emma guess up and starts to wrap the present.

As she started to wrap it Julia entered the girls dorm, and she walks up

behind Emma. "Is that for Ego Head, your little boyfriend!"

"I know you don't like him, or trust him, to much but he is a great guy……but

not my boyfriend!" Emma replies.

Julia gives a little laugh as she walks over to her bed, " A great guy, I'm

not to sure about that sis, but you got to remember we are trying to get

information out of him. You know we need to figure out if the dark lord is

going to call on us again to help him out."

Emma gives a small wave of her hand at this, "Yes I know sis but to get

anything out of him we need to get closer to him not farther away. Which is

what you are doing with all this hanging around Draco all the time."

Julia rolls her eyes getting off her bed and walking over to her chest to

pull out some closes tossing them onto her bed and starting to change for

the trip home, "Emma for the last time, I don't care what the trio or any of

the kids here think of me and Draco hanging out. We've spent four years

going to different schools and never seeing each other at all during the

year except for two months in the summer this is special to me. But of

course you wouldn't understand."

"what do I know understand, you want Draco to be your boyfriend, but can

that not wait for this summer, 'Emma says getting up from her bed and

walking toward her sister, 'I mean you are the one that wanted me to be more

into the plan to get Harry last time. Why does it seem like the positions

have changed this time.?"

Julia gets up and looks down at Emma, "A) I am into this plan to figure out

what's going on, considering it was my idea to try to spy on the trio…. And

B) mind your own business about me and Draco, I can handle anything that

comes my way…. Now get ready to go, I'll meet you downstairs." Julia grabs

her favourite shoes and chest hand head out.

When Emma finally drags her chest down to the common room Harry is waiting

for her with his hands behind his back and their eyes meet. After a moment

of them just standing there Harry finally speaks.

"I didn't know if we wanted to wait till after you got back to exchange

gifts or not…… so I kind of went ahead and wrapped mine…. I mean yours….. I

mean mine to you…….."

Emma puts up her hand to try and stop him from continuing, "its alright

Harry, 'she says reaching into her pocket puling out the box she had been

wrapping earlier, 'I wanted to give you, your gift right way to. With a

smile she holds out the gift towards him and he takes it and hands her his.

"do we open them now or wait for you to get back from Christmas?" Harry

asks.

"I would like to know if you like it or not, 'Emma says 'and I'm kind of

excited to see what you could of got me."

"ok we open on three, 1….2….3 " Harry madly rips of the paper of the box and

opens it a smile on his face at the potion in the box. He picks it up and

takes the cap off the bottle and smells the sweet smell. "this is

beautiful."

Emma smiles at him shyly and starts to open her gift. She opens a small box

to find a anklet with a small "E" hanging off it. "Oh Harry! I love it." She

steps over to him and gives him a small hug.

Julia, who had been watching rolls her eyes and make a gagging noise, "ok I

can't take any more of this, I'm going to be sick, come on Em its time to go

meet up with Draco."

As she walked passed Harry dragging her chest he reached out and lightly

grabbed her arm, turning her slightly towards him, "I know this is not going

to mean anything to you, but have a good Christmas!"

Julia quickly pulls her arms away from him rolling her eyes again "yea sure

whatever, come on Em, we've got to go."

Emma smile apologetically and leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the

cheek before following Julia out the door of the common room with her chest.

Emma spent the whole ride back to London watching Julia and Draco cuddle

in a corner of the car whispering in each others ears. She just sighed

lightly and turn to stare out the window and think about Harry and the whole

experience in the forest.

Lucius and Narcissa meet them at the platform and there where a lot of hugs

and kisses on the cheek, and talk about what was going to happen during the

holidays. The car ride was quick and soon the girls were standing in the

front hall of the Malfoy manor looking at all the Christmas decorations the

house elf's had put up for the family.

The next couple days go by fast for the girls and everyone is happy. The

girls had never noticed that Lucius and left the manor at some point in

time.

There were rumours going around the school that Lucius was around talking to

Dumbledore about some policy or something like that. It had been said that he

was seen walking around on the outskirts of the Forbidden forest. Some one

even said that he might have puts something down or buried something out

there. Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up seeing him quite a few time during

the days that past.

There was not much snow on the school round this year and it was quite warm

outside so one day Harry decided that he wanted to go fly his broom one

afternoon. Harry had been out for a while but he never realized it until he

noticed that it was getting dark. He landed softly and stepped off his

broom and tucked it under his arm. He slowly turned to head back into the

school when he heard a noise behind him. Harry, being aware that things

seemed to be after him a lot, stood still and listened but the noise had

stopped just as fast as it had started. He took a couple more steps before

he heard it again and froze. This time he turned around slowly and looked

towards the forbidden forest. He saw something that looked like a rabbit

who seemed to be favouring one of his front legs.

Harry leaned over and set down beside him, and walked towards the rabbit

talking softly "its ok little guy, I will not hurt you! Are you hurt little

guy."

Harry kneeled down beside the rabbit and reached forward towards the rabbit.

At first the rabbit kind of backed away from him but Harry just stopped

for a moment before reaching out again. It took a couple times but finally

Harry was able to pick up the rabbit and put it down on his knees.

Harry softly touched the rabbit paw, 'it doesn't look to bad little guy, but

I know who would be able to fix you right up." Harry slowly got to his feet

and walked back over to where he had put down his broom before.

As Harry reached down for his broom the rabbit suddenly jumped at his neck

and dug his teeth in, "Hey little guy what are you doing?" Harry yelled

trying to get the rabbit off his neck. Harry tried to fight the rabbit for

a bit but after a little while he started to feel a little weak and suddenly

the world went black as he passed out.

When Harry finally came to the rabbit was gone and he was alone again on the

school ground. He sat up slowly still feeling kind of weak and not trusting

himself to get up. He looked around for the rabbit and called out to him,

but the rabbit was gone. When Harry finally decided he could stand up, he

moved to get up and right beside his broom was a photograph. He reached

over and picked it up and found that it looked to be a picture of Julia, a

younger Julia, and some man he guessed to be her father. It looked like it

was an old picture because it was ripped down the middle and taped back

together. Harry shook his head not sure what to think about this and pick

up his broom and headed back inside.

As he entered the Gryffindor common room he found Hermione and Ron still

there. They both looked up as he entered and rushed to his side.

"Harry where have you been, its dark outside." Hermione said

"I know that Mione I lost track of time," Harry replied rubbing his neck.

"Mate what happen to you, you look horrible, that can't be from flying can

it." Ron asked.

"No mate, a rabbit attacked me and it left this for me to find," Harry said.

The other two walk over to Harry and look over at the picture. They look at

each other and Harry confused.


	26. A Hogsmead Christmas

-1**The Ancients Revival**

**Chapter 26: A Hogsmead Christmas**

It had been a rough night for Harry. With dreams of ferocious rabbits and Snake faced monsters running around slaughtering innocents. The field was burnt to the ground and the few buildings that were newly placed around were nothing but ruins.

Today he was determined to have nothing but a good day. Nothing but fun, no libraries, no homework, no rabbits with vampiric desires, no bastards after his young life. Just him and his two best friends.

After placing his glasses on his nose he rolled out of the security of his warm bed and onto the floor with a plop. Ron having already woken came from the showers with a grin.

'Hey mate. Nightmares again?'

'Huh? Yeah, yeah sort of Ron.'

'Wanna talk about them? You were moaning a lot with your tossing and turning.'

'Just the normal night mares. Only that rabbit decided to join the festivities.' Harry replied with a yawn as he dug threw his trunk.

'You have weird dreams mate. Hurry up and we'll head to breakfast then to Hogsmead.'

'Yeah I will, meat you down in the common room.' Came his shuddering replied that merged with a large yawn.

After showering and dressing for the day Harry meat his friends as promised. Hermione looked over at him and sighed.

'Ask already Mione.' Harry replied with a grin.

'Nightmares Harry?'

'Just normal nightmares of Vol… you know who only that rabbit joined him. Just normal nightmares. Don't worry so much. I just want to have fun today. No homework, no library and no research.' Harry glared at her as she opened her mouth then abruptly clicked it shut.

'Right on ya mate. HERE, HERE.' Ron groused as they seat into their breakfasts.

After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione got their coats from Gryffindor Tower and headed to the front doors with the rest that were heading to Hogsmead. After the long walk they headed to the three broom sticks for some butter beer.

'It's nice, just the three of us again.' Hermione glared at Ron who gulped and continued his thought. 'I mean I like Emma don't get me wrong but it's nice to be like old time again. I miss this.' he replied with a sip of his butter beer.

'I agree, it feels like its been forever.' Harry agreed with a small smile.

Getting up from their place they headed down the street to the candy shop. While they looked around Hermione found some ever lasting cinnamon gum and headed to the counter.

'Look at this, turns you tongue different colors. I'm getting some and some of those chocolate frogs. What are you getting Ron?'

'Frogs and some Bertie Botts. I might try one of them.' he replied and they headed to the counter with their purchases.

After heading to Zonkos and buying nothing for fear of what Fred and George would say with lack of their business. With bags of candy and chocolate and another with some new quills and color ink, they headed back up to the school.

With a great sigh Harry looked to his friends and then to his place at the Gryffindor table in the hall. It was time for dinner, but sitting down meant tomorrow would one. And with tomorrow brought more studying and searching for more information on potions.

As if having to study the subject during school was enough, now he had to do it in his free time. No, this was important what ever that potion was that needed his hair and blood was very important for the dark side to go to so much trouble to get it.

Yes, he could survive this year. Maybe… just barely.

AN:

Sorry this is short, its like an interlude of a sort. A break for the hero's and me, I need to put my brain in order discuss thoughts with my partner in crime StarHealer.

So wish me luck in this and review.


	27. He Wandered Off

**Chapter 27:** **He Wandered off**

Draco, Emma and Julia were packing too go back to Hogwarts. Well Draco and Emma were packing; Julia was tearing her room apart looking for something.

"Hun, you almost…woo. 'Draco ducks as he is almost hit by a book. 'Jules we are suppose be to packing"

"I can't find it….where could it have gone?" Julia screams.

Draco walks over and wraps his arms around her as she is about to throw something else. "Where is what Jules?"

"The picture of me and dad. The one that always in my purse. It's gone. This can't be happening." Julia replies.

Draco turns her around to face him "You didn't put it somewhere?"

Julia glares at him "You know I never leave home with out it! I have to talk to that sister of mine." Julia moves to get around Draco.

"Emma's done some mean things in the past but she does know to stay away from that picture!" Draco tires to reason with her.

Julia throws her hands into the air. "I don't loose things Draco. It has to have been taken." She replies.

"We have to go catch the train now, 'he laughs as she rolls her eyes, 'but we will tell mom and dad you misplaced it and if they house elf finds it they will owl it over," he says.

"I did not misplace it Hun, 'she says leaving the room with him.

They arrive at the school a couple hours later and Emma hurries off to find the trio.

"She spends two weeks away from them and it's like a life time." Julia says shaking her head.

"It makes me sick" Draco replies.

The trio plus Emma were sitting in the common room doing homework, and just chatting about this and that. Suddenly Harry remembers the picture and into his bag and takes it out.

"Hey Emma, I found this during the brake. I think its Julia's." He says holding it out to her.

Emma looks up from her work and over at the picture, "yea that's Julia's" she starts.

"Where did you get that?" A female voice asks, as arms snatches the picture from Harry.

Harry looks over to see Julia a frown on his face. "I found it on the ground during brake" he replies.

Julia laughs "yea right. I so believe you." She says rolling her eyes. "You ripped it!"

Harry sighs in trying to hide his frustration with her. "It came that way!" he shot back.

Julia moves closer to the couch were Harry and Emma were sitting staring him down. "There is no way I would let this picture get ripped." Julia snaps.

Emma gets up having to play peacemaker between her sister and friends once again. She moves to stand between Harry and Julia. "Julia please don't start this again"

Julia smiles at her sister kind of evilly. "It never finished sister dear" Julia replied.

Emma sighs and grabs her sister's arm pulling her away from the group, "look we still have 6 months of school. Do you really want to spend it fighting?" Emma asks.

Julia smiles up at her older sibling. "Sounds like fun" she replies.

Emma rolls her eyes "look sis," she starts.

"I know, I know. They are your friends Em, but just because we are sisters, twins, don't mean I have to like them too.' She laughs 'I know Harry didn't do this' holding up the picture, 'it was not like this when we left for the Malfoy's for Christmas"

"Then why did you do that," Emma asked.

"'Because I like to see Ego-Head squirm," Julia replies laughing again.

"You horrible" Emma responds.

"I know, I love it." Julia says.

"Just leave us be," Emma replies.

"What ever girl," Julia says walking off to find Draco.

Emma returns to the group with a sighs. As she sits down Harry puts an arm around her. "You didn't have to do that you know" Harry tells her.

"I had wanted to tell her about the whole Mother Nature thing.' She says with another sigh resting her head on Harry's shoulder. 'I couldn't get a word in like wise with her over Christmas; she never left Draco's side. I told myself the first change I got her alone I would tell her but it doesn't seem right now."

"I don't think any time will be the right time!" Ron says.

"We do have to tell her. She is part of this' Hermione replies, 'speaking of telling. Should we not tell Dumbledore about this?"

"NO. This is our thing, Hermione." Harry says quickly.

"Harry we have to,' Hermione reasons.

"No not yet." Harry answers.

"Fine, fine." Hermione sighs.

Ron and Emma just sit there looking at each other with a small shrug.

While the others where busy in the common room a few days later Hermione sneaks off to the head masters office.

"Dumbledore, can I talk to you for a moment." Hermione asks as she enters the office.

"Miss. Granger nice to see you again, have a seat.' Dumbledore says with a smile. 'What's on your mind?"

"We all know Voldermort is out to get Harry, but there is something you should know." She starts.

"What's got you so worried Miss. Granger?" He asks.

"On Halloween, Julia Cardigan got some of Harry's hair and was trying to get some of his blood. When questioned about it she announced that Voldermort wanted it for a potion. We have reason to believe that Emma was in on the plan too. We found out that they are the daughters of Severus Snape' brother, Septimus Snape. While Emma was apologetic about the incident Julia just brushed it off as an after thought. She's working for him sir. It doesn't seem right to keep her a school."

"Everything will be fine Miss Granger" Dumbledore says.

"I understand sir, but we are here for protection, why have these things happened here?" she asks.

"I assure you everything will be fine." He repeats.

Hermione nods slowly before speaking again, "another thing professor... Ron had this, I don't know premonition. He said it was like he went back in time and saw our…. Maybe one of the first lives's that our spirits have had. Before any of us had powers. A world without witches and wizards'. He said that he we were getting certain powers to fight in some kind of war." She trails off.

"that's interesting Miss Granger.' He says watching her, 'is there anymore?"

"I think that the war might have come again." She replies.

"Why do you say that Miss Granger, who did Ron see in this premonition?" He asked sitting back.

"Ron said that it was all of us, Me, Ron, Harry, Julia and Emma. But our names were different it was Harry as Hunt, Me as Hallie, Ron as Reginald, Julia as Joy, and Emma as Emiliea. Hunt, Hallie and Reginald were friends, peasants and Joy and Emiliea were just people they had met. It was kind of like here, Hunt, Reginald, Hallie, an Emiliea became friends and Joy stayed the outsider.

"But something is bothering you about this!" Dumbledore questions.

"We did a spell to see if it was true and kind of had a talk with Mother Nature. She said that "_My children honor me with their words. Life I have given to you, and you do my old heart proud. Fear you have is not for you but for your siblings I have also given life to my self. _

_Your request is an honorable one, with many answers. The quest I have given to you four plus one who is sadly not among you since your birthing is of great importance. _

_One among my greatest children has fallen to his sorrows and his whims. To bring him back to me this you must know._

_Five of my greatest children it has taken to bring my fallen home among the vast moons. _

_To know the past is the way to the future of our kind. My heart beats with yours as you dream your dreams._

_Magic that I have given to you is not the only means to a peaceful end for the fallen that walk the earth through the times of the darkest moons. Knowledge of bodily weaponry and weapons made of wood and stone and steel you must master. Knowledge is power and power is knowledge, how will you fight and bring him home to me if you have no weapons among your reach? Use what you are given, weather be your mother or your brother, it will keep you safe among these harder times.' _/I a soft and worn voice echoed around them.

_But to put my son into perilous situations without hope I will never think to do. Safety of all my creations is in my thoughts always. No boundaries will keep two of you back for life is greater than the laws you make to govern yourselves or that of mine own. Speed of light is an essence that I have given you, among you, you know. The power of all of your siblings you I have given with my trust and power. One day you will wield my hear in your own and our power to intertwine. Teach him you must for his power lay dormant and sleeping they will stay until my children can learn to play as one.'_

"How do we play as one when we don't even get along with Julia? I mean, I know the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemy's closer' but even if we get her to be with us how do we get her to work with us."

"The answers will come in time' Dumbledore says 'now off to bed you go"

Hermione nods and get up 'night professor' she says before leaving the office.

The trio plus Emma were in the great hall having dinner when Dumbledore walks by them and whispers to Harry 'I'd like to talk to you at some point tonight'

Harry watches him walk away a little confused thinking 'why would Dumbledore want to talk to me now. An idea enters his mind and he whispers to Hermione 'you told him'

"So what if I did, he needed to know. We are talking about a fight with' she glances around her to see if anyone is listening in 'he who must not be named" she replies.

"And I told you I didn't want to talk to him yet. Not until we understand a bit more about what is going on."

"Hey lay off man. She was just trying to help" Ron cuts in

"Yea whatever, I'm going for a walk. Harry answers getting up and leaving the Great hall.

Emma leaves the table after him and follows him down the hall and outside but as the exit the castle doors Harry stops and speaks.

"I need to be alone right now Em, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok… see you when you get back" she says from the steps as he walks away.

Harry walks for a long time, leaving the Hogwarts ground and heading down the road towards Hogsmead. He doesn't even realize he has entered town, he's deep in his own head. Only once he reaches the shrieking Shake does he look up.

Harry looks around with a sigh. Memories coming back to him, his third year at Hogwarts. The year he almost was able to have a real family. One that would love him unconditionally. So many happy memories.

Suddenly he's got arms around him and he hears a laugh "got you!" Bellartrix whispers in his ear.

Harry tires to get away, get is wand out to defend himself but its no use she's holding him too tightly

"The lord is awaiting your appearance." Bellartrix announces to him. "We should not keep him waiting." She cackles with glee.

Harry again reaches for his wand but just as he and Bellartrix disappear it falls to the ground beside him.

Unknown to Harry Agustus Rookwood walks over to where the wand had fallen and bends over to pick it up. "Don't worry Potter, the wand will be in good hands" he says to the air around him 'how long will it take your little friends to find it." He laughs and disappears.

Sorry this took so long for us to update. The 2nd Of this is up here is the link.


End file.
